


Sanctuary

by LetoaSai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Slave Trade, Trauma, War, Witches, disney characters personified as mythical creatures, fae genocide, greedy humans, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Humans had been collecting the Fae and destroying their homes for years now. They were valuable. Their wings, their claws, their blood. For a taste of their magic, the humans would all but destroy them.The non-humans have had enough. Cloud and Squall are both willing to do a hell of a lot to defend themselves, but it's so much harder when they've been separated.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 125
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any Disney character. 
> 
> Yep, one more Strifehart series.

In a world filled with magic, it’s biggest threat was greed. Unicorns were hunted for their horns. Dragons for their scales and claws. Centaurs for their manes. Pixies for their wings. Fae for their blood. 

After centuries of living separate lives, humans became the predators. What they lacked in magic they made up for in weaponry and alchemy. Becoming the biggest threat meant crippling everyone else. 

Forests that were once sacred were torched, griffins were hunted to near extinction and most water inclined creatures had escaped to the ocean. In only fifteen years, the magical species had decreased almost fifty percent. 

Those that were left spoke of creating a sanctuary for those that remained. A place so magically reinforced that no malicious human could find their way in. It took a great deal of power to be done and there simply wasn’t enough energy left in one place between them to create such a nirvana. Not without very specific magics involved. 

Cloud clawed at the ground, using his fingers to dig up a small sapling only a few inches tall. He was being choked out by flames, his eyes watering from the sting of smoke and _not_ tears. He was not crying. He filled the pocket running down his calf with dirt and nuzzled the sapling safely inside. He had to keep it safe, he just had to. 

He could hear the stomping in the distance. Humans didn’t know how to properly move throughout trees so they had to fucking burn them down. Humans didn’t know to praise the earth, the trees, the waters, the winds. They’d succumbed to greed and hate and wanted all the things they were born without. 

“Squall!” He called, voice still broken from his earlier screaming. He’d been looking for his partner for hours and couldn’t find him anywhere. They’d been separated shortly after the flaming arrows pierced the tree canopy and the destruction had started. They’d been hiding for years and had hoped they wouldn’t be found. They’d fled to the place they were born, hiding in the familiar lands that had welcomed them with open arms. It now being destroyed around them was its own devastation. They could never get this land back. 

“Squall…” Cloud’s voice shook. “Squall please…” 

Cloud jumped up to his feet and ran through the smoke when he heard stomping grow louder. Humans and their dogs were approaching, looking for whatever poor creature they could sell for parts. 

He kept his mouth shut, flitting through the ash and trees and knew he wasn’t alone. He could hear the others. Imps. Brownies. Satyrs. He could hear nymphs screaming and swallowed down the bile in his throat. These were his friends and most would be slaughtered rather than kept alive. All for a humans craving over things they could not have naturally. 

He would keep running and meet Squall by the river bend that spent most of the day drenched in sunshine. That has always been the meeting place when separated. They would reunite like always and kiss in the sunlight. 

He just had to keep running, running for his life. 

He went down with a screech when a dog jumped on his back, grabbing him by the back of his neck. He felt it’s teeth pierce his skin and he frantically tried to get away but the dog shook him like a rag doll. The blood pulled down around his throat and dread swirled in his gut. He was going to die... 

A high pitched whine sounded just before the dog was torn off him. A medium sized imp sat on the dogs back, holding it by its ears while it bucked like a horse. 

“Zazu!” Cloud stared back, wide eyed at the imp. 

“Go Cloud! It’s the fae blood these wretches want! Go!” 

“But you-!” 

“Go!” 

Cloud clenched his teeth, pissed he could do nothing but run. He took off again, trying to put as much distance between him and the humans as he could. The cold wet sound Zuzu made when a second and third dog started snarling had tears pouring down Cloud’s face. Why did this happen? 

The smoke was disorienting but Cloud knew this land. He knew the hiding spots. The only problem with that were the hundreds of other creatures also trying to escape. The sounds of gunshots had Cloud panicking. 

Where the fuck was Squall… 

The incline under his feet told him he’d made it to the base of the mountain and he’d climb if he had to. He’d climb to the peak. Could humans survive up there? Could he? 

“Cloud! Hurry” 

He looked up at saw the flutter of a harpy. “Daisy!” 

“We’re going inside the mountain!” She called. “But must get there before the dwarves seal the doors!” 

Living in darkness made him shudder, but not as much as dying did. 

“Have you seen Squall!?” 

“I’m sorry! No!” It was better than having seen his body laying with the rest.

“Go, i’m coming!” Cloud called, trekking his way up the mountain side. He didn’t blame her for flying on ahead. He was already feeling far too weak to follow along behind her. The taste of ash sat on his tongue and he would have done anything to wash it off. His home was burning to the ground, his soulmate was lost and by the next morning who even know what the death toll would be. This was the last known home of the creatures born of magic - the non humans. Tomorrow they would have nothing. 

The spirits that had enriched the land since the world had formed would die, buried in the ash and it was doubtful it would ever rise again with a new forest. 

Cloud paused once, ignoring the cuts to his feet and checking to make sure the sapling was still safe in his pocket. That was his priority now. 

Escape and sapling. 

Humans destroyed everything and didn’t seem to understand how important nature really was. If they wanted power so badly they shouldn’t have left ruins in their wake. No non-human would tell them that, even if it weakened them. They’d rather have nothing than give the humans more power. 

Cloud felt his limbs begin to shake with exhaustion. A fae’s power came from the land, their home in particular. When that was destroyed much of their strength went with it. When his legs gave out, he still tried to make his way up the mountain on his hands and knees. 

He kept low, using whatever he could to hide behind but the voices still chasing him only got louder. Those fucking dogs were back too. He was still much too far away from the dwarves caves. 

“Got another one!” 

“Shit!” Cloud hissed, feeling his vision blur only seconds before a dog was on top of him, grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him down the slope. It growled and bit harder as he struggled and he couldn’t help but feel a crack of the bone. “Ah!” 

“Pointy eared little fuck. Looks like we got ourselves a fairy.” 

“Get that dog off of him! We need the blood in his body!” Another voice cracked like a whip. “For now anyway.” 

It happened far too fast. Three men jumped on top of him while the dogs circled and growled. He’d struggled, only a fool wouldn’t struggle against being taken to their execution. 

“Get off me! You fucking humans!” 

“Silence him.” One of them commented. It was so flippant. Cloud’s life really meant nothing to them. 

He continued trying to escape until the butt of a gun was brought down across his temple and everything went black. 

~

Cloud woke up in pain. His head hurt, is throat hurt, his wrists were absolutely killing him. He cracked an eye open and found himself dumped into a pile of supernatural beings that were either dead or nearly there. All of them were clapped in irons, and that explained the pain to his wrists. Iron burned. 

“Keep your eyes shut, Cloud.” Hercules whispered, a centaur who was known for his strength. His legs were hogtied to keep him from moving and the blood down his abdomen showed he’d been shot at least once. “Do not draw attention to yourself.” 

Cloud laid there in a daze, blinking blearily despite what he’d been told. There were so many human soldiers. There had to be over a hundred of them with their dogs and guns. All manners of creatures were kept in cages or just heavily tied down by iron chains. 

“Squall?” he slurred. 

“I don’t see him.” Hercules muttered. “Perhaps he made it to the peak.” 

Cloud’s stomach rolled. Yes. Yes. Squall had to have made it to the peak. His heart must be safe inside the the dwarves caves because the alternatives were unacceptable. 

He rolled onto his side, pain shooting through his body as he curled up to see if the sapling was still safe in his pocket. It was… it was still there. 

“Cloud.” Hercules hissed. “Stop moving.” 

“Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys. That fairy’s awake.” A woman in black sauntered towards them. “Think of the price a pretty fairy will drag in.” 

A man just behind her rolled his eyes while a second one laughed and laughed. “Ain’t no one cares what he looks like Shenzi. Just how many bottles of blood can we get out of him.” 

“Dunno.” Shenzi chuckled as she bent down to pat at Cloud’s face. It wasn’t until he felt the pain that he realized his face was bruised. It was probably fortunate that he didn’t remember that happening. “Fuck the blood, we could probably get all kinds of money if we left him alive. Think of what that mouth could do.” 

Cloud’s lips curled in disgust. “I bite, bitch.” 

She grabbed him by his throat. “What if you’re jaw was broken? What then?” Squeezing his windpipe seemed to give her a little too much glee. 

Shenzi jerked back when Hercules lunged at her. He might have been tied down and wounded but he was still large and could tower over her while she was busy trying to intimidate Cloud. 

Cloud coughed, sucking air in as fast as he could. He was already weakened and light headed, the choking didn’t help. 

“You bastard.” Shenzi seethed, pulling her gun to point at the centaur. 

“Shenzi!” Banzai snapped. “Don’t fuck with the merchandise!” 

“It’s just a fucking centaur.” she glared back, tapping her gun against her leg. “Shooting him won’t affect the price on his mane.” 

“Don’t matter.” Banzai said, giving her a look. “Captain said leave ‘em.” 

The second man just continued laughing. If he’d found anything wrong with what was going on around him, he sure didn’t show it. 

Hercules dragged Cloud closer to him but it didn’t exactly boost his safety. His neck and foot were still covered in dried blood and it was fortunate it had stopped at all. There was a little of everything around them. Pixies. A golem. A young dragon. It was disheartening to see so many of his own kind in chains. The humans paraded around as if it were their right to act so superior. As if it were some great accomplishment to capture and brutalized other species because they had something humans wanted. 

“Don’t.” Hercules warned. 

“Mm?” 

“I can see it all over your face. You’re about to do or say something stupid. Don’t.” 

“Why not?” Cloud asked, voice feeling like sandpaper. “They want my blood bad and have no idea why fae blood isn’t like how it was years ago when this first started.” That got him an awful lot of attention. “They have no idea. They wave around a trinket and suddenly think they’re incredible magic wielders. They don’t know a damn thing. It would almost be funny if it weren’t so damn sad. Stupid humans. All this work. All this destruction. For nothing more than a spark of magic they’ll never even see since it will be sold off to the highest bidder.” 

Hercules sighed, knowing full well Squall was the only one that could talk him off a ledge like this. Cloud knew what would happen to him from here and he was going to go down kicking and screaming and picking as many fights as he could. 

“Something to share?” The humans parted for this dark haired human. He had a graceful gate and mean eyes as he strolled towards Cloud as if he were harmless. 

“Captain Scar,” Banzai cleared his throat. “Probably just a suicidal fairy.” 

Cloud snorted. “Stupid humans. You hunt us down and the profits are getting lower, aren’t they? We’re just not selling like we used to.” 

“And you would know something about that, would you?” Scar circled around him slowly, eyeing him up and down. 

“Seems you don’t have a clue.” Cloud shut his eyes to fight off the nausea. It was all gone. His home was gone.

He was jerked up right by his hair and lifted off his feet in a show of strength. “I wonder.” Scar smirked. “If you will be more useful to me alive.” 

“Get your filthy fucking human hands off me.” Cloud managed a glare, at least he hoped it was. 

“Congratulations boy. Until i know every secret in that fae head of yours, you are the property of this army.” Scar chuckled. “Welcome to your new home.” He punched Cloud in the stomach with his free hand, the short metal spikes he wore on his knuckles piercing his skin. 

Cloud screamed, crumbling back to the ground. 

“Dr. Facilier,” Scar gestured to the man wearing an alchemists uniform as he stalked away from Cloud. “Check his manacles. Make sure he isn’t going anywhere.” 

Cloud could feel it, the terror stricken gazes of his kind able to do nothing but watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or anything Disney.

Squall bolted upright, coughing and gagging to get the tastes of cinders out of his mouth. His eyes burned from blood and smoke. Bits of his skin stung, singed from the fire. Humans had come and… 

Squall looked around, disoriented and moving. His face was partially bandaged and he was in the back of one of those human vehicles. A truck. Laid out on blankets but not tied up. There was a baby dragon curled up next to him and a satyr with a nasty looking broken leg. A dryad was not to far away sobbing. 

He looked around frantically, not remembering what happened to him after getting knocked out. 

“Cloud?” He asked softly, hating that he already sounded like he'd been crying.

“Sorry, kid.” The satyr, Phil said, shaking his head. “He’s not here.” 

Squall started breathing harder, he had to or he really would start to cry. There were other trucks driving along beside them, all of them carrying a variety of fae in them. He moved to his knees, feeling the pain in his head protest as he looked for his blond. 

“What happened? Where are we? What happened to Radiant Garden?” 

“Gone…” Eilonwy, the dryad cried. “All gone. Burned away.” 

Squall couldn’t help the pained noise in the back of his throat. That had been his home. He’d been born there. It should have been the safest place in the world for them. That had been the whole reason he and Cloud had made hast back there when things started turning for the worse for their kind. 

With their home gone they would be considerably weaker, and that made sense given how drained he felt. With a hitch in his breathing he looked around frantically for the canteen he’d tried to escape with. He searched the blanket and let out a soft sob when he found it just next to him. Water from the clearest, bluest river running through Radiant Garden. He’d been looking for Cloud after they’d gotten separated and couldn’t find his soulmate anywhere. It shouldn’t have been so hard to locate him when it was their natural inclination to attract the other like a magnet. Instead the fear and ruckus had only confused his senses. The fires and approaching humans hadn’t helped either. All he could do was gather as much water as he could and run for his very life. 

He could meet Cloud again at the water bend, at least he could if there weren’t still humans hovering. He could if Cloud was still… 

Cloud had to be alive. He _had_ to be. 

“That what i think it is, kid?” Phil asked. 

Squall held the canteen to his chest a little tighter. “Yes.”

“Good. That’s good.” Phil sighed, drifting off as he stared off into the distance. 

This wasn’t… this wasn’t good. Were they caught by slavers? He wasn’t in chains which made him think not. 

“I have to get off. I have to go back.” 

“Squall…” Eilonwy sniffed. “You can’t.” 

“I fucking can.” 

“No, you can’t. You slept through the night. We’re hours and hours away now.” She said sadly. 

“But… Cloud…” Squall felt his stomach drop painfully. What happened to his Cloud? “I have to go back…” 

Eilonwy shook her head sadly. “Radiant Garden is ashes now. Humans are surrounding what little is left. It’s a death trap. That’s the last thing Cloud would want.” 

Squall shook his head back and forth. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t care if it was hopeless. If Cloud was dead than what was the point of surviving? He should have fought harder to to hold onto him. They never should have allowed themselves to be separated. 

What if Cloud had gotten caught? What if they were siphoning off his blood this very second? A real sob finally broke free and he could only hide his face against his hands. Eilonwy scooted closer, sliding an arm around his shoulders while panic surged through his body. A fae just couldn’t go without their soulmate after knowing what kind of bond they had. It would only be months at best before he slipped into madness. 

Eilonwy held him closer and it wasn’t long before the baby dragon beside him woke and added to his cries. They didn’t deserve this. They hadn’t done anything to the humans. 

Squall was jarred out of his own tears when the truck they rode in hit a bump, sending all of them bouncing once. “What is this? Where are we going? How did we get here?” 

“Strange humans.” Eilonwy whispered. “They saved us. Set off all kinds of explosions to ward off the human army and grabbed whoever they could. They called it a rescue but i don’t know what kind of humans go about saving fae.” 

“They’re gypsy’s.” Phil muttered. “Those who lived harmoniously with us before. As much as we don’t ever see it, not all humans are worthless. There are a few left who realize picking us apart for our magic or pelts is wrong.” 

“Saved us.” Squall sounded skeptical. “For what? Where will we go where those army humans can’t find us? It’s just delaying the inevitable.” 

Phil settled him with a look. “Don’t you go all suicidal on us just because Cloud isn’t here to soothe you. He would want you to live. Would want you to thrive.” 

“Then he should be here!” Squall snapped, feeling the stress of the day catch up with him. It wasn’t Phil’s fault but he was hurting inside and out. All he had to show for his life was a little canteen of river water. Fairy’s without a taste of home had little to no powers. Even now his wings hung low in pain. He would likely never be the same again. They were crippled, all of them. 

Eilonwy took his hand and held it tight. “We need you Squall. No matter what you’re thinking right this moment, we need you. Please.” 

Squall shook his head over and over again and all he could think about was Cloud. What was he to do? Did he hope his soulmate was dead and at peace or alive be being tortured. What was best for Cloud? What could he do? 

The baby dragon butted his head against Squall’s hip and climbed into his lap. The guttural whimper finally getting his attention and he ran his hand between it’s eyes. 

“Face it, kid.” Phil muttered. “You’re the closest thing to an authority figure we got now.” 

Squall nearly choked. “I am not an authority figure! I lived in Radiant Garden same as you! We do not have a hierarchy! That system has been dead for centuries.”

“And maybe if we still had one we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Phil hissed. “Maybe if we did like the old days we would have been able to defend ourselves from the humans. Maybe we could have saved more lives. Your ancestors lead us. Cloud’s ancestors lead us. Like it or not, every single one of us still alive here will flock to you. Even the illusion of safety is better than none.” 

“An illusion is all it would be.” Squall said bitterly. “Look at me, Phil. I’m just as fucked as everyone else. Just as hurt and weak and without a home. I’m in no position to take care of anyone.” 

“We don’t need to be taken care of.” Eilonwy said, cuddling the baby dragon. “But having someone help us make decisions makes us feel like we are in control. A fae making decisions for all non humans rather than a human driving us to extinction.” 

“I’m not your fae.” 

“You are.” Phil said, “But we’ll grant you the time to figure it out.” 

Squall wanted to bare his teeth like an animal and curse them for putting that kind of pressure on him. He didn’t want this. He held the canteen to his chest and pined. 

~

The gypsy humans were odd ones. They wore bright colors and jewelry, but while the hated humans wore golds and precious stones, these gypsy’s wore beads and feathers. They seemed to hold nature in awe, which wasn’t something Squall and the others were used to seeing. 

They set up tents and alchemists that apparently weren’t horrible money grubbing wretches came around to all of the wounded fae to heal them. Squall watched everyone carefully, his nose aching from the wound still there stretching up between his eyes. 

Squall and the others had been carefully taken from the back of the trucks and set comfortably in the grass once the gypsy’s had determined they were safe enough away to rest for a while. It seemed too good to be true, but Squall wasn’t the only one to think so. There was plenty of suspicious gazes being thrown at the gypsy’s and that oddly enough, had him feeling better. 

Eilonwy stayed close to him, tending to the baby dragon that cried when Squall got out of sight. Phil had been taken to get his leg set, but others filled in the gaps. For as many that had been saved, it was really just a small number. A few dozen at best. 

“Hello, hello.” A soft voice greeted just before a woman knelt down in front of Squall. She had dark hair and a warm smile, but she stank like an alchemist. “I’d like to take a look at your face.” She said, reaching for the bandage when Squall shoved her hand away. 

“It’s fine.” 

She frowned. “It could scar.” 

“Oh well.” 

She sighed softly and nodded. “Well, my name is Rinoa. I’m a witch of this troupe so if you need any healing, let me know.” 

Squall frowned and felt Eilonwy fidgeting. “There hasn’t been a real witch in a century.” 

Rinoa’s smile returned. “No, we’re about. We’ve just had more reason to hide ourselves. I’m sure you could understand.” 

He could. If she was _actually_ a witch than he could. A witch was far more powerful than a mere alchemist. 

“I see.” Squall said, his tone clipped and precise. “What do you plan on doing with us?” 

“Doing? Nah, you got it all wrong.” A long haired man approached behind Rinoa. His face partially obstructed by a wide brimmed hat. “The names Irvine. We don’t want to do a damn thing with you. You lot are living creatures, same as us. Whether or not you choose to stay with us or wander off on your own is totally up to you. We just wanted to give you a real, honest chance to heal and a damn good shot at keeping away from those army sheep.” 

Squall frowned, grappling with the idea that they were still free. “How did you find us in the first place?” 

“Got a man on the inside.” Irvine shrugged. “We make some distractions and sneak in behind the army louts to save who we can. Trouble is, we gotta high tail it outta there before they sweep back around. It’s a gamble, but even one life is worth it.” 

Squall exchanged a short look with Eilonwy but was brought back when Rinoa offered him her hand again. “You have burn marks on your arms and neck. I’d really like to treat them. Please. It would help us too.” 

“How?” Squall frowned. 

“Trust.” Irvine said, arms crossed. “We try to help out all we can but we’ve seen it with every new group. It takes one fae in particular to convince the others we mean no harm. Even the ones around here that have already been healed are still extremely uneasy.” 

Squall nearly scowled. “And you think you’ll get this through me?” 

“Sure do.” Irvine smiled. “It’s you everyone is gathered around. You everyone’s sneaking looks at. They’re gonna follow your lead whatever it is.” 

Squall huffed, hearing a similar version of what Phil had just been telling him. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be in charge.

“When we meet up with the rest of the caravan you’ll get to meet others like you we’ve come across. It would just end so much pain if we could get started now.” Rinoa said. 

“Why are none of them with you now?” Squall asked, concerned. 

Irvine raised a brow, “Would you want to go back anywhere near the army?” 

Yes. He thought on it and felt Eilonwy pinch him. The more he thought about it, yes he would. “If there were others to save. To find my heart. Yes i would.” 

Maybe finding Cloud was that simple. What if he was caught? He had to assume he was. Surely he’d know if his soulmate was dead… He’d have to know if he were dead. He couldn’t be, damn it so he was alive. Alive and captured. 

Humans were idiots but they’d want as much 'fairy blood' as they could get wouldn’t they? They’d keep him alive. If he was alive, Squall could get him back. 

“Your heart?” Rinoa asked. 

“Yes. I want to go back.” 

“Squall, no.” Eilonwy hissed. “He’d never forgive himself if you got hurt looking for him.” 

“I’d never forgive myself for not looking.” Squall shook his head. He glanced up at Irvine. “Next time you head back, i’m going. I will not be in the way.” 

Irvine and Rinoa exchanged a look of their own before Irvine finally shrugged. “If that's what you want, but it will be some time.” 

Squall’s teeth clenched but he nodded. 

“How about we work on your burns?” Rinoa asked again. “We have plenty of time to work out those details. We certainly can’t fault you for wanting to go back. So if that’s what you want to do, we can’t stop you.” 

“Hm,” Squall held his arm out to her and as promised, several others were looking in their direction. 

Rinoa smiled softly and held his arm between her hands and he felt the warmth seep into his bones. It wasn’t like home, but it was nice. It didn’t feel like the alchemy he’d been around before. It was magic at its purest in human form. 

At the very least he could be sure she was a real witch. “How long will we be here?” 

“At least the night.” Irvine said, arms crossed. “Well see how many wounded we end up with. We don’t want to put unnecessary pressure on anyone. So relax, boss man. Now’s the time to take care of everyone.” Irvine wandered off after that and others were much less hesitant to let the other witches heal them. 

Squall looked around, not sure if he could trust these gypsies but at this point he didn’t have much choice. He didn’t know where he was and their intel was apparently good. He’d use it. Anything to get Cloud back. 

He’d make a sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any Final Fantasy or Disney

Iron burned. 

Cloud wasn’t sure his wrists would ever be the same. The scars would be deep when and if they ever had a chance to heal. 

Captain Scar was a bastard and his underlings were really annoying. Their voices grated and they never shut up. Really, what he would have loved to do to them. If they choked him one more time he’d show them what it was really like to be suffocated. 

After two weeks of constant abuse he was in a deadly mood. If he wasn’t getting the fuck beaten out of him he was strapped down to a cot with a needle shoved in his arm while they drew blood. Every time they took so much he was left limp for hours. Every time they were pissed because it just wasn’t as powerful as they felt it should be. 

With as much as he talked back and the sheer fact that he kept getting up every time they laid him out flat had them convinced he was hiding his power from them somehow. They apparently didn’t know anything about spite. He would do a lot just to frustrate them. 

He’d been laid out on the ground, iron chains around his wrists and neck as he tried to sleep. He often woke up against Hercules flank, the centaur trying to hide him from view, hoping he’d be forgotten a little longer if he was out of sight. 

This time when he woke up it was to curious eyes staring down at him.

“Ya doaty twit.” she grumbled. “Look at ya. All hackit and worn down.” 

Cloud’s lips almost twitched into a smile. “Merida.” He wheezed. “I don’t have time to translate your gibberish right now.” 

“Bassa. Here i am all worried about yer stupid head and ya come right out the gate talking mince.” 

Merida was a gwyllion and not one for sitting idly by. While most water sprites tended to be timid things, Merida was not. It didn’t surprise Cloud at all that she’d been taken, going down in a fight before ever laying down to play dead. 

She was also chained but hadn’t been beaten to hell the way Cloud had been. “You gotta get off yer arse.” She whispered. “Look, any cock eyed plan ya got is good enough for me. I’m with you, Cloud.” 

He sighed. “You have more faith in me than i do. I have no idea how to get us out of this.” 

“Don’t you lie.” Merida scowled, “You’ve been irritating the piss out of these scabby humans for days. Something’s amiss cause we’re all still about. Want my thoughts, they aren’t on the up and up even for rotten humans.” 

Cloud grunted, she wasn’t wrong. Scar and his fool army might have seen him as their pet for the time being but they’d been moving exceptionally slow and hadn’t yet sold off any of the fae they’d taken prisoner. It seemed strange. He’d expected they’d have all been murdered long before now. 

“I know.” Cloud muttered. “But how should i know what stupid humans are thinking? That Captain is insane.” 

“Aye, and he’s got a right hard on for ya. Be careful.” Merida said, peering over Hercules’ back. 

“If you were trying to make me puke, that’ll do it.” Cloud muttered, entire body aching too much to actually do it. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and the rest of him wasn’t fairing much better. His ankle was at the very least sprained and his neck still wasn’t healing. His back throbbed from where he’s been whipped after spitting on Scar. It hadn’t quite torn the skin but it had welted over terribly. The next time he was sure his back would be in tatters. 

None of them were in good shape. 

“You two keep it down.” Hercules muttered, sounding exhausted. The gunshot he’d sustained to his abdomen had gone through and through but the wound was still infected and painful. At least the bleeding had stopped. His legs being painfully tied down didn’t help either. “If they think you’re conspiring they’ll probably kill one of you.” 

“Me, ya mean.” Merida grumbled. “I hate to think they got more of a reason for honing in on Cloud other than his smart gob. They’re too stupid for that.” 

“There’s nothing special about me.” Cloud muttered, “But i’ll take whatever attention that keeps them away from the rest of you. My life matters less.” 

Despite the manacles, Merida slapped him hard across face without a care for the injuries he already had. “That was from Squall. You daring to say something like that. Now you stop yer haverin’.”

“...I don’t even know if… Squall could be…” 

“He’s fine, ya sook. You’d know if he weren’t. You’d know. Yer both too stubborn to be anything else.” She paused eyes lowering to his pocket. “How’s the wee sapling?” 

Cloud frowned, patting his pocket. “Begging for water and sunlight.” 

Merida grunted, “I hate to say it but it might be better to leave it behind. Let it grow somewhere rather then keep an eye out for it.” 

The thought killed him. He needed that sapling to grow. He needed to watch it and nurture it. He’d never handle the disgrace he’d be if he killed it though. 

“I just don’t know.” Cloud muttered. 

“Well figure it out in a hurry, Cloud. I’m with ya, we all are.” 

That wasn’t what he’d wanted to here. Squall would have been the one to put in charge but Cloud wouldn’t have wished this on his soulmate for anything. Dead or free was better than a humans prisoner. 

They heard a commotion among the humans and while Cloud couldn’t figure out what the problem was, they looked antsy. It would have been nice to see if it probably didn’t spell out disaster for them too. The lowly cadets stayed out of the way and the three sergeant fools began pacing and making themselves look busy. 

Shenzi and Banzai succeeded where Ed just sat in a daze of laughter. It had taken Cloud only a single day to realize that one had an affinity for mushrooms he shouldn’t have been eating. When Scar wasn’t around they acted like this entire encampment was their playground to do as they pleased but when he was they cowered as quickly as anyone. 

Maybe Merida really had been on to something. If these humans were deviating from the plans from their superiors, that would be a cause for their anxiety. But what did that mean for all the fae they didn’t sell like they no doubt should have. 

“Greed.” Hercules whispered as if reading Cloud’s mind. 

Ah yes, they wanted to keep this magic gathered for themselves instead of shipping it elsewhere. Money was nice, but power tempted them easily. Humans were easy to tempt. 

Everyone fidgeted uneasily, feeling the storm coming through the tension in the air. Their captivity was far from glamorous but they’d gotten used to it. Fear was sparked all over again with the notion of change just around the corner.

When Scar broke through the crowd of humans he scanned the fae looking for his target. “Where is he!?” 

“Uh oh..” Cloud sighed. 

Every non human stayed silent, defiant in the only way they could be but it wasn’t like he’d be hard to find. It only took those three hyenas parading around as humans to spot him. 

“Over here.” Banzai said, circling Hercules to find Cloud resting against him. “Move it, fairy. The Captain wants you.”

“Awa' n bile your head!” Merida snapped. “He’s still hurtin’ from the last round of smacks you dished out!” 

Banzai grabbed her by her long curly hair and throw her aside. “Be quiet you nixie bitch. This doesn’t concern you.” 

“Don’t!” Cloud hissed, moving to sit up on his own when Banzai went to kick her. “Leave her!” 

“Ugh, we don’t have time for your chivalrous shit.” Shenzi grabbed Cloud by the chain that connected his manacles and dragged him out into the open without even attempting offering him a chance to stand on his own. “As you wanted, Captain.” 

Scar looked angry and not as collected as every other time Cloud has seen him so far. Even the times Cloud had tried to anger him hadn’t drawn out such a look of hatred. 

“You are going to tell me why there is almost no magic in your blood. You are going to tell me what you’ve done to it.” 

“I haven’t done a damn thing to it.” Cloud said, his partial vision watering. 

Scar kicked him in the ribs and and he gave a pained shout. He was sure he felt something crack. “Wrong answer. You know far more than you're telling and for every minute you stall me, one of your little whores gets killed.” 

He didn’t even have to gesture for Banzai to drag Merida closer, the woman cussing and screaming to be released. 

“We start with her.” 

“You keep your gob shut!” 

Cloud chest clenched but he looked at her and kept his voice steady. “Doesn’t matter if i talk or not. I’m not the one doing anything to my blood. It’s their own damn fault it’s not as potent as it used to be.” 

“Kill her.” Scar demanded. 

“You touch her and i promise you, Scar! Not a damn thing you collect from any of us will ever have a taste of power to it!” Cloud yelled, rolling onto his knees and glaring up at the man. “It will all have been a waste!” 

It was a bluff, but he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Merida dead. The woman was a warrior and being slain while chained was not how she was meant to die. 

“You seem to think you’re the one making the rules here.” Scar said, voice deceivingly light but he still held up his hand to stop Banzai. “You think you have any right to negotiate at all? Let me explain this to you clearly. You don’t. I’ll kill them all one by one.” 

“Do it!” Merida hissed. “Scumbag, my powers won’t line yer pockets!” 

Merida’s scream was echoed; others wounded, weak, and chained all yelling that they’d rather die. Cloud wanted to cry. This wasn’t how life should thrive. 

“Cloud’s been protecting us since we arrived.” Hercules glared hard, unable to move and still wounded but he still spoke up. “I’d die for him.” 

“Shut up!” Cloud growled at them. “Shut up and let me handle this!” 

“Fool. Do you actually think there’s a way out of this?” Shenzi snorted. “You freaks really have lost it. Captain, i don’t think there is any magic. Maybe we should just cut our losses?” 

Scar still looked pissed, staring down at Cloud as if he were the reason whatever his plans were weren’t working. “Kill him.” 

“Human coward!” Cloud hissed, knocking hard into Shenzi’s legs until she lost balance and pulled her sword from her belt. His hands were tied but that didn't stop him from going after Scar. He had time to bring the sword down twice. Once across his chest and once across his thigh, neither wounds deep. 

“We are not objects for you to destroy!” Cloud growled, trying for a third strike when Scar’s own sword blocked his attack and Shenzi tackled Cloud back to the ground, slamming his face into the dirt. 

“Cloud!” Merida was screaming and she wasn’t the only one. 

“You’ve been a thorn in my side despite all the hospitality we offered you.” Scar sneered. “Filthy fairy. You really weren’t worth anything in the end.” 

He brought his sword up and Cloud bent his head, silently begging for Squall to forgive him for this when instead heard metal against metal and a deafening silence. Even Merida had quieted and the tension in the air grew to a hundred. 

No one made a sound and Cloud finally chanced a look. He tilted his head back, surprised to see a long, deadly looking blade over him, halting Scars blade from killing him. The only thing more terrifying was the towering man holding the defending sword. 

Scar had turned stark white, all color bleeding from his face as he stared at the interloper. “General Sephiroth.” 

“Captain?” Sephiroth answered dully. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Sir?” 

“Oh, is it sir now?” Sephiroth asked. “Not only have you failed to report your most recent activities, but you’ve been holding onto dozens of magic creatures illegally. You haven’t seemed to follow a single protocol.” 

Scar swallowed. “I can explain, sir. Been a large amount of trouble, especially with this one.” He nodded his head to Cloud. 

“Ah.” Sephiroth hummed. “This fairy. Chained and wounded. I can see where he’s been too much for you.” 

Cloud didn’t think he imagined the fury in Scars eyes but he wasn’t about to move with the swords still over his head. 

“I think there’s much you and i need to discuss, Captain.” General Sephiroth said, completely unimpressed. 

Cloud nearly screamed when he was dragged out from under the two officers, his ankle pulsing with pain and he’d expected to see Shenzi again but she was shaking and pale, kneeling alongside Banzai and Ed. Behind them was a red haired man with an equally scary looking sword. It looked as if he would kill them if they made a single move. 

The black haired man that had grabbed Cloud offered an oddly friendly smile as he pulled him away from the commotion. Just what in all the hells was going on?

“Cloud..” Merida whispered, crawling closer to him to cling to his arm. 

“I have answers for you, General.” Scar said in a tone that said he would appease the general and say whatever needed to be said. “They’re only a few sad creatures.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Sephiroth said. “Though i am much less tolerant than you it seems. I get rid of those that are useless.” He thrust his sword forward with an intense speed, cutting through Scar with a startling amount of ease. “Take them.” He ordered. 

Only then did Cloud realize that the General had arrived with his own forces. Along with the red and black haired men there were others ready to fight and follow orders. Only it wasn’t the fae they went after, but the humans under Scar’s command. 

“What in the fuck?” Merida muttered. 

“Release this poor fairy…” Sephiroth muttered, Cloud had only just caught the words as the black haired man saluted. 

This didn’t make sense. Why would the humans own General help them? 

“Hey there, Spike.” The black haired man crouched in front of Cloud with a grin and key to his chains “Name’s Zack. Let’s get you more comfortable if we can.” 

It was one of those moments where one had to pick their battles. The last thing he wanted was one more disgusting human touching him, but fuck if he didn’t want those iron chains off. 

Just for a moment, he’d swallow his pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Squall was an observer. He liked gaining information that way. People could tell him anything they wanted but it was actually observing their habits that told him their secrets. 

It had taken another few days for the nomads to reach their camp and it was not what Squall had been expecting. It was thousands of humans. Thousands living in tents and trucks and campers and hundreds of other species thrown in. Fae children mixed with human, playing whatever little games they’d made up on the spot. 

Fae and humans alike had descended on Squall’s rescued group, ready to care for whoever needed it. It was far more than Squall had been expecting but he was making notes of everything he would need to create a sanctuary. 

There was nearly an entire herd of unicorns and half a dozen pegasi that he spotted right off. There were pixies, brownies, trolls, gnomes, elves, sprites and even a freaking hydra. There was a little of everything and that was all to Squall’s benefit. 

When he felt a light head butt against his calf he looked down at the baby dragon that had come in on the same truck as him. The poor thing was tiny, too small to even speak yet and had grown attached to him. He picked the sad creature up, draping him around his neck as he continued learning about his surroundings. 

The gypsies were a nomadic people, and he learned they didn't like being called gypsies. They moved in smaller troupes around the main caravan that gathered when extrea protection was needed. The constant moving kept them off anyone's radar and they never seemed to stay in one spot for more than a week. Being able to peg the army presence always let them know what way to go. It was...clever, but time consuming. 

Squall couldn’t help but think it sad. To never know the life of the land that belonged to you. To never have a home. It made him miss Radiant Garden all the more. The baby dragon crooned and nosed at his cheek. 

“Yes, yes i see you, Bahamut.” Squall smiled weakly. 

He felt eyes on him, human and fae alike. Honestly, he didn’t know what the big deal was. He wasn’t the only fae to have an impressive ancestry. It didn’t make him important or powerful. He was just as weakened as everyone else. The last thing he needed was being treated like some kind of royalty. The thought brought a faint smile to his lips. Wouldn’t Cloud hate that. 

He was knocked into from behind and just barely kept his footing. 

“Sorry! Sorry! We weren’t looking!” 

Squall glanced over his shoulder as two little sprites who couldn’t have been more than thirteen that stared up at him with matching blue eyes. Twins. Twins would be very useful when creating a sanctuary. If he pegged them right they were sun and moon sprites, and their differences put a real smile on his face. The little blond seemed to be the moon half and the darker brunette called to the sun. It was almost strange how one would have thought it would be the other way around given their appearances. 

“I appreciate your apology.” Squall looked down at them and their eyes widened until they looked twice their normal size. He didn’t even know if they were looking at him or the baby dragon he wore. What had him despairing were the visible burn rings around the boys wrists, marks left from iron restraints. “What are your names?” 

“Sora.” The brunette said. 

“Roxas.” The blond mumbled right after. 

Squall hummed softly. “I’m Squall. Have you two been here long?” 

“A couple months.” Sora said. “Since they burned down the Twilight Woods. These humans came and saved us.” 

“We ran at first.” Roxas said quietly “But they just kept protecting us from the scary humans so we went with them. It’s...it’s okay right?” 

He didn’t have the faintest idea why the kids thought he’d know. “You tell me,” Squall said softly. “You’ve been here for months after all. Has anyone hurt you?” 

They shook their heads. 

“Been mean to you?” 

They shook their heads again. 

“Has anyone tried to keep you from the moon and sun?” 

They looked horrified and shook their heads. 

Squall smiled and reached out to ruffle their hair. “Then this strikes me as a safe place to be. I don’t understand why these humans are helping us either but it’s nice that they are. Sometimes it’s best to just be grateful for help rather than ask why.” 

Children didn’t need to be bothered with things like that. He’d be suspicious enough for all of them. 

Sora and Roxas both looked relieved and offered Squall smiles. 

“Would you two like to show me around?” 

“Yes!” Sora beamed and took his hand. “It’s fun cause it’s always changing. With the moves and stuff.” 

Roxas took his other hand. “It’s like a maze that gets rebuilt over and over and it’s always a little different. How come you got a dragon on your head? I thought they didn’t like being around people.” 

“They don’t. But this one is a baby.” Squall said, letting the boys lead him through the camp. There was a part of him that felt like he was prancing around for everyone to see him and he hated that. He hated being seen and preferred to be lost in his own element. Being so out in the open chafed, but he needed a distraction and two energetic sprites were just what he needed to turn his mind off. 

They’d been in the camp long enough to know most, if not all of the humans and fae that lived there previously and were happy to point them all out to Squall. Only the witches sighed heavily at him walking around instead of resting as multiple had told him to do. 

His skin still tugged painfully from burns only partially healed and his face itched as it scabbed over and healed but he told himself over and over it was nothing compared to what Cloud was no doubt going through. 

Every step he took had the canteen bouncing against his thigh. It was a constant reminder that he would not become content here. He was not human and he would not be a nomad. He would not settle in this place while there is a chance he could find his heart again. 

“So the sprites caught you.” 

Squall looked up at the woman who was nearby, lounging in some kind of hammock. He could tell the second he laid eyes on her that she was similar to him. A fae with an interesting and impressive family line. 

“Hm.” 

“Hi Lightning.” Sora smiled faintly but mostly hid behind Squall. 

She and Squall shared a long look, the little dragon around Squall’s neck shifting uneasily. She had scars running up her arms but he wasn’t surprised. None of them were going to make it out of this awful mess unscathed. 

“There’s all kinds of whispers about you.” Lightening commented. “The lot you came in with speak highly of you.” 

“Sora greeted you.” Squall said instead. “Acknowledge him.” 

Her brows rose and Sora ducked behind Squall beside his brother. She threw her legs over the side of the hammock to stand in one fluid movement that was all grace. It almost reminded him of a siren he’d known but this woman was no siren. 

She moved carefully around Squall until she could see the children. “Hello Sora. Hello Roxas.” she added for good measure but he continued to hide his face. She looked back at Squall, amusement coloring her features. “Better?” 

“Manners cost nothing.” Squall said. “We are all the same here.” 

Lightning dipped her head in acknowledgement. “You aren’t wrong there. Forgive me the observation but for someone who just arrived you’re awfully spirited.” 

“Spirited?” 

She hummed, looking out over the camp with a sigh. “I’ve seen it again and again. With every new group. Wounded come here broken. Everything they’ve known taken away. The devastation left behind them firmly imprinted on their minds. So many lives lost. You seem to be the fearless type.” 

Squall snorted. “Look again. I’m not fearless, i’m angry. Not spirited, just determined to make the most of this shit. I’m just as broken as everyone else, i just have a purpose for my own broken pieces.” 

“Purpose.” She repeated, arms crossed. “What do you think is left for us?” 

“Sanctuary.” 

The twins both gasped and even Lightning looked mildly taken aback. It was something everyone knew about, everyone dreamed about, but no one attempted. What magic gave, it took just as much. 

“Fables.” Lightning muttered, suddenly looking much more tired. “There’s nothing left for us to offer for such protection. You can’t mean that as a serious suggestion.” 

“I can and i do. They can take my wings. My magic. My roots. I don’t care. I’ve lost my home and possibly my soulmate. If i can make a sanctuary it can have my life. At least everyone else will be saved. 

She scowled, the admission catching her off guard. “You’re serious?” 

“Very.” 

“You lost your heart?” Roxas asked in a tiny voice. 

Squall didn’t looked down at him but he nodded. “Yes. I haven’t found him since we were separated.” 

Lightning’s jaw clenched, understanding what he wasn’t saying. The fact that he didn’t know where his soulmate was ate at him. 

Both little twins made a sympathetic sound and clung to his sides. They might have been too young to empathize with the experience but they still knew how important a soulmate was. 

“Um,” Sora looked up at Squall. “How do you make a sanctuary? I never learned how to do something like that.” 

It was Lightning who smiled down at him. “That knowledge only spread down through certain fae families, little one. It’s perfectly normal that you don’t know how.” 

Squall hummed his agreement. “But you do, don’t you Lightning? You’re not so different from me.” 

She hummed faintly. “Without all of the proper elements it would definitely kill us both.” 

Squall shrugged, “Then we’ll have to find the proper elements, won’t we? If i’m going to die it’s going to be doing something instead of running.” 

Lightning finally smirked, a spark of an expression that probably hadn’t been seen in some time. “You might be onto something.” 

Squall flinched when he heard a sudden crack. Reflex alone had him grabbing the twins to hold them against him but Lightning caught his arm. 

“It’s the nomads.” She said quickly, her own pointed ears twitching because of the noise. “They’re practicing. They’re shooting at targets.” 

Squall felt his heart in this throat beating rapidly. The sudden adrenaline was doing him no favors and the noise made his head hurt. 

Lightning grunted, understanding what he was going through. “Fighting fire with fire as they say. The humans here are ready to fight their human counterparts if they have to. They often do.” 

“Irvine’s really good at it.” Roxas muttered. 

“Want to see?” Sora asked. 

He didn’t. He really wanted nothing to do with them but it was better he learned than be caught by surprise again. He would need as much knowledge of the outside world that he could get. 

“Okay.” 

The twins lead him away from Lightning who huffed fondly at the twins display of energy. She must have been here for some time already though Squall hadn’t stopped to think about which sacred land she’d come from. 

If there were others like her around, they might stand a chance. It could kill them, but that didn’t matter. Perhaps he should have been more than merely flippant at the usefulness of others lives, but to save those who remained, a few would pay the price. 

Without Cloud, he didn’t care what happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy or anything Disney.

Cloud ached all over and even being free of the iron didn’t help him much. He spent days in a fevered haze being moved around from place to place. His ankle had been wrapped, hell, half of his body had been wrapped. His ribs, his neck, his arms. 

He’d been beaten so badly with no time to mend and getting that time now was overwhelming. More often than not he knew where he was because he was curled up against Hercules’ warmth. Merida often sang in words he didn’t understand but it was enough to tell him he was safe. 

Why he was safe, he had no clue. 

The strange General had appeared and his own forces had completely dismantled Captain’s Scar’s forces and for the time being, had released all the non-humans. It didn’t make sense. 

Cloud’s eyes cracked open and winced when someone immediately patted his cheek. 

“There you go, baby.” 

Cloud coughed, feeling the air punched out of him. “Mama Odie?” 

She chuckled, pressing a damp cloth to his eye that was still swollen. Mama Odie was a fae like him, but old. Way old. Cloud was young at a handful of decades but Mama Odie was easily a few centuries. It could be hard to tell a fae's age but Mama Odie even smelled of power. She moonlighted as an oracle and medicine woman and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing she didn’t know, even if she wouldn’t say. 

“You got a right nasty bump all over you, baby.” Mama Odie said, hand still on his face. She couldn’t see, but that had never got in her way before. The little woman was a force of nature and Cloud hardly understood her presence here. 

“Squall?” he whispered. It was his first thought. The only thing that mattered. 

“What about him, baby?” 

Cloud swallowed passed the lump in his throat. “Just tell me…” he muttered, jaw hurting. “He alive?” 

She was a mischievous sort and rarely ever gave a straight answer but she seemed to take pity on him. “Oh yes, baby. He alive.” 

Cloud’s face crumbling hurt, but he couldn’t stop the sob that passed his lips. Squall was alive. Hewasalive. Hewasalive. 

He was... The tension in his body collapsed and he went limp. His heart was alive. 

“He hurting and angry. That boy’s gonna do something stupid.” But she laughed. Whatever the stupid thing was, she was amused by it. Couldn’t have been so bad. 

“Can you tell me?” 

She chuckled again, that deep sound that said she truly was entertained. “Now baby we gonna focus on you. If you still all beat up when that boy sees you again he ain’t never gonna let you out of his sight again.” 

It sounded nice to be honest… 

“What are you doing here?” Cloud asked, he hadn’t seen her before. There were so many captured though he hadn’t been able to make a note of all of them. Mama Odie getting captured though just didn’t make sense. 

“Sometimes we gotta go where we do the most good. What we want to happen and what we need to happen don’t always line up, now do they baby?” She patted his pocket gently and he just hoped that meant she’d been taking care of the sapling along with him. 

Cloud made a soft noise and shut his eyes again. “Don’t feel well enough to figure out your riddles today.” 

She hummed, “Well too bad baby. You gonna have yourself a busy day.” 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Cloud hissed when she jabbed him in the ribs. 

“You too smart and well read to use words like that.” Mama Odie scolded. “You got a lotta little ones depending on you.” 

Cloud tried to push himself up onto his elbows and his body was torn between being numb and aching. “What are you talking about?” 

“He’s a right git without Squally by his side, ain’t he?” Merida said as she came in, only then did Cloud realize he was in some kind of tent. “I told you, ya bampot. I’m with ya. We all are.” 

He clearly wasn’t understanding. “What?” 

“Took one too many whaps to the noggin.” Merida said. 

Mama Odie snorted. “Once baby-boy stops being so heartbroken he’ll pull those thoughts together.” 

“No time.” Merida rolled her eyes. “Those elite army eejit’s have been suspiciously nice. They want to talk to who’s in charge, a boss? That’s you.” 

“The fuck it is.” Cloud snapped, managing to get into a sitting position in time for Mama Odie to swat at him again. “I am not in charge of anything. Except Squall, i’ll order his ass around.” 

“Too bad.” Merida said. “We picked ya.” 

Cloud groaned, wouldn’t Squall hate this… 

“The horsemen wanna see ya.” She continued, arms crossed looking pensive. “I’ll wander over with ya if you want.” 

“Horsemen?” Cloud questioned, grunting when Mama Odie put her hands on his ribs and he felt the literal crack of them correcting themselves. “Ow…” 

“Aye. That General and his three closest blokes.” Merida nodded. “The wee babes started calling them the horseman and it stuck. Crazy strong. Dunno why.” 

Cloud made a face, and could only really recall flashes of the General saving him from Scar and his black haired companion dragging him away. He just didn’t know why. Humans were greedy fools, that was all. They hungered for what they couldn’t have. 

“It’s all like a puzzle, baby.” Mama Odie said. “You gotta gather the pieces.” 

He scowled. “And talking to some humans is supposed to give me pieces?” 

She just laughed at him, patting his cheek again. “Get gone. We’ll find you a spot for a bath after.” 

Cloud looked less than thrilled but he wasn’t stupid enough to really back talk Mama Odie. That woman held magic even he didn’t understand. He pushed up onto his feet with Merida’s arm going around him. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Merida led him out of the tent and things had changed while he was down with a fever. The cages were gone and all of the non humans were grouped together in tents that surrounded Clouds in a spiral. Not too far away he could tell when the military encampment started. It was more uniform than the cluster of tents the fae had created.

They were clearly ordered to keep an eye on the non humans without being overbearing and obnoxious about it. Cloud felt a lot of eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. He didn't want to be in charge.

“How’s it been?” he asked. 

Merida hummed, not one to hold back her opinion. “Quiet. Passed out medical goods but didn’t offer a smidgen of help. Knew we’d curse them rather than accept. We took care of our own. They’ve kept to themselves, and only asked to speak to you when ya were upright.” 

“You fucking insane people putting me in charge. What were you thinking?” He grumbled. 

“That we wanted to live, ya twit.” Merida said, helping him cross the camp all the way to the General’s tent. 

There were two cadets standing guard, one went inside to announce them and the other held the flap open so Cloud and Merida could enter easily. 

“General Sephiroth.” The cadet said. “The fairy’s here to see you.” 

“Fae you eejit. We ain’t fairies.” Merida grumbled but at least the cadet looked sheepish. 

“Good.” Sephiroth said, voice low and commanding. The cadet saluted and left, leaving Cloud and Merida with the General himself and three others. The horsemen, Cloud’s mind supplied silently. “Good to see you back on your feet.” 

Cloud scowled, actually looking at Sephiroth and now in the right state of mind to understand what he was sensing. “What does a blood traitor want with me?” 

Merida bristled, looking between Cloud and Sephiroth. 

“A what?” the black haired man laughed. Cloud was pretty certain he was told his name was Zack at some point. “Seph is a lot of things but a traitor isn’t one.” 

Sephiroth ignored them both for the time being. He was drinking something hot and nodded for Cloud and Merida to come in. “Make yourselves comfortable. I wish to speak with you.” 

Cloud would have preferred to stand. Being stubborn was part of his repertoire but Merida wasn’t having any of his macho shit and pulled him to a chair to sit. 

His ankle was killing him… 

“So you’re Cloud.” Zack continued. He had a huge smile and an oddly honest tone for a human. “Heard a lot about you from the murmurings going around. I’m Zack, don’t know if you remember. General Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.” he gestured to each man. The other three didn’t look like they were terribly comfortable with idle chit chat and Zack must have been their mediator or something. Their voice. 

“And you Miss?” Zack smiled at Merida. “I don’t think i’ve learned your name.” 

“Merida.” She answered, standing behind Cloud with an easy grip on his shoulder. 

Zack’s smile was welcoming and Cloud didn’t like it. Humans were not the welcoming sort. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Why am i here?” Cloud asked again before Zack could finish with his side tangent. 

Sephiroth sipped from his cup and looked reluctant to speak at all. “Because you are the most respected fae currently here. Revered even. After learning about the spectacle you were making recently, i agree.” 

“Spectacle.” Cloud repeated.

The red head, Genesis hummed his appreciation. “Takes guts to become a punching bag. You were tortured for days to protect everyone around you. To put that responsibility on your own shoulders... It is not an easy thing to do. It proves you are a leader worth talking to.” 

“I am not a leader.” Cloud frowned. “We no longer have things like that.” 

“I’m even more convinced.” Angeal muttered. “A man protecting his family because it is right, not because his title deems it so is what makes a leader.” 

Cloud made a disgusted sound but Merida’s lips twitched into an amused smile. 

“Suck it up, ya nancy.” 

Cloud breathed in slowly through his nose and exhaled the same way. It did nothing to sooth the pain in his head. “What do you want? Why would you rescue us from your own people.”

All four soldiers scoffed. 

“Not our people.” Zack said. “I guess you were right, there are traitors all over the damn place. Scar and his miscreants were looking for power. They wanted to be powerful, rich and feared. Louts, all of them. They aren’t anymore loyal to the king than we are.” 

That right there was a lot to take in. Cloud and Merida exchanged an uneasy glance and Cloud couldn’t help but wish Squall was here instead of him. He’d have done better in this setting. 

Zack leaned forward, looking amused. “See, we operate a little differently. Doesn’t make sense to kill off the fae and the other races. It’s just plain fucked up. So when we can, we’re setting free those we come across.” 

“This time worked out rather well.” Genesis hummed. “Any of our recent crimes can be blamed on Scar.” 

“So humans are now turning on humans.” Cloud tsked. “Figures.” 

There was a silence between them, but no love lost. A two minute conversation would not change Cloud’s mind after years of terror driven into him by humans. 

“You seem knowledgeable.” Sephiroth was the one to break the silence, staring at Cloud directly. “You laid eyes on me and called me a blood traitor. Does that mean you know what i am?” 

Cloud frowned. “I’m not bloody stupid. Yes, i know what you are.” 

Sephiroth’s lips twitched into a frown. “You see, i do not. I have been looking for answers for a few years now but haven’t found anything remotely helpful.” He paused, this clearly being something he didn’t speak about often. “It wasn’t so difficult at first, but i grow tired of the search. I grow tired, period.” 

“Not surprised.” Cloud shrugged. The General could join the club of weakened fae. 

“Whazit then?” Merida asked. “I can’t see shite like you.” 

Cloud managed a smile. “That information will cost him. I want those fucking greedy humans out of whats left of Radiant Garden. There might be nothing left but ash but it is my home.” And the others hiding in the dwarves' caves would never be able to emerge if the humans lingered. 

“Done.” Sephiroth said simply. 

Cloud looked up in surprise, having truly expected a fight. 

“They will be removed.” Sephiroth continued. “What’s left of Scar’s unit that cannot be salvaged will be misplaced. My own forces will take over for a time to give the illusion that non humans are still being killed off or sold, acting as a barricade for any nosey carriers acting on the kings behalf.” 

This… wasn’t how this was supposed to go, was it? It couldn’t be this easy. “Why are you so willing to return to me ruined sacred land?” 

Sephiroth inclined his head into a nod. “Because it’s a tragedy that it is ruined. Returning them to you is a very small price to pay for the answers i seek.” 

“We’re willing to do more, you know?” Zack grinned. “We’ve been trying to help Seph find answers for years.” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” Zack laughed. “He’s our friend.” 

That was...a stupidly simple answer but that made it so much more believable. “Give me a blood seal and i’ll tell you what you want to know. As much as i am aware of anyway.” 

“How is this done?” Angeal asked quickly. 

“Bit of slicing.” Merida said, tapping her palm. “A promise. Cloud will go on telling ya what he knows, and you ship off all your scummy counterparts from our home. Simple deal really.” 

“Very well.” Sephiroth stood, taking a dagger from his belt and approaching Cloud before slicing his palm. It was such an easy motion for him but being a General probably meant he was no stranger to things like that.

He passed the blade to Cloud for him to do the same and they clasped their hands together. The humans in the room assumed it was a formality or simply symbolic, but the power that wove around them threw electricity through the air until even Sephiroth’s hair was standing on end. 

“What the hell…” Angeal muttered, staring in confusion with the other three. 

“What was that?” Sephiroth asked, pulling away and staring at his healed hand in confusion. 

“A deal sealed.” Merida mused. 

Cloud nodded, trying to relax in the chair he was in rather then think about how much he hurt or how far away Squall could be. Had he made it to the dwarves cave? 

“You could be a powerful thing.” Cloud commented, watching Sephiroth retreat to his seat. He still looked at his hand completely perplexed. 

“What am i?” 

“A legend.” Cloud said easily. “You’re a phoenix.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and stuff

Squall hated human travel. Vehicles were bumpy and loud and uncomfortable. You couldn’t feel the ground and when he complained about not being able to feel the wind, they’d rolled the window down until it was like a tornado inside. 

No. He didn’t like it at all. 

Still, he tried to keep his mouth shut. He was traveling with the human nomads the way he wanted. They were meeting a contact and were constantly keeping an eye out for other non humans that might need help. 

If they ended up near Radiant Garden, he already knew he'd try to make a break for it. He wanted to go home, not just to get away from Irvine singing along to the radio, but to see the wreckage. He had to know what was left. He had to find Cloud. The car his another bump and he slammed into the car door unhappily. 

“Don’t worry.” Zidane was sitting next to him, someone he’d met only two days prior. He’d been with the nomads for over a year and was like Squall when it came to impressive ancestry. He sat with his cheek pressed against the half open window, his tail swishing in a bored manner. He supposedly tagged along on some of their more serene journeys but once he found out Squall and Lightning were up to something, he wanted in. “You don’t get used to it.” 

Squall grunted, he had no intention of getting used to this. He could believe that Zidane was just as uncomfortable as he was and just stopped showing it. 

“Ya’ll two are funny.” Irvine chuckled from the drivers seat. “I know it’s cramped for you but it really is a fast way to travel. No way we could compete with the army if we were moving at a crawl.” 

“If i did not believe that to be a fact, i would not be in this thing.” Squall muttered. His options were limited.

Zidane laughed. “You’re not old enough to be so set in your ways. What are you? Thirty? Forty?” 

“Forty-seven.” 

Rinoa turned around from the passenger seat to look at them, her brows raised in surprise. “Nu uh. I wouldn’t have pegged you for any older than nineteen.” 

Squall shrugged. “You have hundreds of fae hanging around and you’ve never asked one their age?” He paused. “Granted, that would be a bad idea and i wouldn’t recommend doing it. We’re assholes about certain information.” He smiled faintly as Zidane nodded his agreement. “We age a touch slower than humans. I’m still very much on the young side.” 

“I am under forty.” Zidane nodded, and Squall guessed it wasn’t by much. He wasn’t grown but he was far from a child too. 

Rinoa looked stuck in a state of disbelief but Irvine laughed. 

“Figures, you lot are a lot of fun.” 

“A barrel of laughs.” Squall said dryly. 

Zidane chuckled, finding the whole conversation on the funny side of things. “One of the little human children at camp has a book of fairy tales. It was obviously written by a human but there were all kinds of stories about the fae folk. Some of them were genuinely laughable and some were spot on.” 

Squall grunted, showing his interest. 

“Mm..” Zidane hummed. “It struck me as a human that must have had limited contact with a fae of some kind. They knew little details but then the most simple things were completely made up.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Rinoa said. “That person was probably just interested. Some people want something a little whimsical in their life. There are some people across the continent that don’t believe your kind exists at all if you can believe it.” 

Irvine snorted. “I’ve heard that rubbish too. The same sort of people who would have a heart attack if they ever saw a dragon flying over head.” 

“It gets a little more believable every year.” Squall muttered. “Dragons are a quarter of the population they used to be. Hunted to excess.” 

“That’s unfortunately also true.” Rinoa sighed. Squall wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to hold them responsible for the crime of their species but he was starting to find it difficult. Irvine was risking his life to save creatures and Rinoa being a human witch, knew a thing or two about being hunted to extinction. 

They drifted into silence after that, the morbid conversation putting a damper on the fun mood from before. They couldn’t have been too far off from their destination anyway. Irvine had said it would only be an hour or two ride. 

Squall was trying in vain to tame his wild hair when a smell caught his attention. He stuck his head out the window and could feel Zidane on his other side doing the same. 

“Stop the car.” Zidane said. 

“What? What in the world are you two doing?” Irvine said faintly exasperated. 

“Stop!” Squall said, pounding his first on the door. He wasn't going to be argued with and Irvine seemed to sense that. A second later the car was rolled to a stop and both he and Zidane got out. Zidane used the door and Squall climbed out the window because he couldn’t be bothered to figure out all the buttons and levers. 

The pair took off, weaving off the road and both nearly stumbling in a man made ditch before sliding through a thin grove of trees. 

“Zidane! Squall!” Rinoa was calling, the human pair trying to follow along but no one could navigate nature like the fae. 

“It’s not… it’s not but…” 

“I know.” Squall said, wondering now if Zidane wasn’t a touch younger then he’d said after all. “They’re already dead.” 

They didn’t have to walk far before they found it, laying dead in the foliage was a pegasus. The poor thing had been shot through the head. It’s wings plucked. The only solace they had was knowing death was instantaneous. 

Zidane’s expression wobbled and Squall pulled him closer, letting him bury his face against his shoulder so he no longer had to look. It was too gruesome. 

“They aren’t in pain anymore.” Squall said. He should have been angry, instead he was grieving. Grieving in place of the herd that would likely never know what became of this one. 

Zidane nodded, not crying but obviously upset. It was enough to upset any of them. For such a creature to die, not just so brutally, but alone was an injustice. 

“What happened?” Irvine asked as they approached, Rinoa on his tail. 

“Oh my goodness.” She whispered, looking down at the poor dead creature. They didn’t really need to ask _what_ happened as much as _why_ the two felt the need to come out here. 

Squall wasn’t sure if this was something humans could understand or not. “We could smell the blood.” 

“Oh…?” Irvine said and it was clear he’d been around fae long enough to know that meant something even if he didn’t know what. 

Squall rubbed Zidane’s back and released him, deciding to be the one carefully step closer and see what he could salvage himself. The poor creature… He shifted it around, finally finding a single remaining feather from it’s once powerful wings. All of the others had been taken. 

It wasn’t much, but he would use it later. Honor the creature and lay them to rest properly. He’d burn the feather under a new moon and mourn them with all the other dead. Someone had to do it. 

Zidane smiled weakly at the kind gesture, and the humans in their group had learned not to question everything.

“To die alone..It’s not right.” Zidane muttered, looking away from the scene. Tt was especially hard on social creatures. The pegasus should have had their herd to guard and mourn them. “And way out here?”

Rinoa held her hands together and Squall had to assume she was saying some prayer or giving some kind of blessing to the land. It was different...but appreciated. 

“Out here?” Irvine blinked before looking around. “Yeah, right.” He was frowning. It wasn’t right… 

There had been no battle here. The trees hadn’t been scorched or ruined. There were no tracks. There were no animal sounds… No birds singing, no bugs, no rodents. 

If nothing else it should have been a mess around the pegasus' body from where the scavenging had been done. The body was still fresh after all. It would have had to happen that day or the night before. There wasn't enough blood...

“It’s a trap!” Squall and Irvine shouted simultaneously. There was a gasp on Rinoa’s tongue as they all jerked away, her hands thrust out as if searching for a source. 

Squall on the other hand wasn’t wasting any time. He grabbed Zidane’s wrist and took off into the trees. If they could hide...if they could….He had no idea what they could do. His wings felt heavy on his back, and neither really had the power to defend themselves anymore.

“Go! Go!” Irvine urged, guns drawn. 

Zidane leapt up into the nearest tree and Squall attempted to follow him when the air sizzled with a charge. Lightning struck and all he could hear was his and Zidane’s screaming. Maybe he heard gunshots too… but he collapsed to the ground, the shock to his body nearly knocking him out. Under him the ground vibrated with movement like a stampede was nearby. 

The pegasus has been a trap to lure out stupid bleeding heart fae like him and Zidane. 

By the time Squall could even lift his head, his ears were still ringing and he was definitely woozy. Zidane was out cold beside him, the fall from the branches did him no favors. Behind him Irvine and Rinoa were fighting several men, none of them friendly looking. 

They’d been stupid. He knew better. He should have been more careful, fuck Cloud would have never let him leave this down. His heart never would have fallen for something so obvious.

His legs were numb but he managed to drag himself closer to Zidane. It was fortunate the younger fae was stirring and Squall wanted to get to him before anyone else did. If they could still hide...

“Squall! Look out!” Rinoa screamed, throwing a spell towards them as two men in military garb approached them. It knocked them back several paces but not for long. 

“Fucking fairies and their fucking rebel sympathizers.” One snarled. 

“Oh, quit your bitching. We got these two don’t we, and looky here. This ones got wings.” He bent down, dragging Squall by the base of his wings and tugging so hard Squall was lifted off the ground. _He was going to rip them off._

He flailed, trying to get free and instead reached for the knife at the soldier's hip.

“Hey! Watch it!” The other soldier said, falling on his face when Zidane woke and grabbed his ankles. Poor thing got a quick kick to his face for his interference.

Squall raised up as much as he could and swung, watching the knife slide into the soldiers side. The spray of blood had been a surprise but the soldier just made a wet sound and dropped him. 

“You little fairy bastards!” The second soldier growled and was only attempting to get back to his feet before getting shot between the eyes. 

Both fae stared, adrenaline pumping but pain keeping them from moving. One was shot and dead and the others was stabbed and dying. 

“Irvine’s a good shot…” Zidane whispered, voice shaking and eyes wide, reliving past fears. 

They wiggled and moved, trying to hide behind the trees, neither able to stand yet. 

“Stay back!”Rinoa called out to them. The unit of soldiers was small but it was enough to be a pain in the ass. 

“Yeah, no fucking kidding.” Squall grumbled, wincing every time he heard a gun fire. There was nothing he could do but grip the knife and keep as close to Zidane as he could. 

With the way he still felt winded he was willing to bet the electricity had been stolen from a raiju. Stupid humans and their fucking talismans of stolen magic. 

The next shot had Squall screaming, a bullet piercing his thigh out of no where. Zidane practically pounced on him, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Squall!” 

Squall was panting, waving him off to keep him quiet while he grit his teeth in pain. 

“See that’s the mistake most make.” Another soldier was creeping up on them. How many of them were there and how did they multiply like this!? “Most mouth off first and shoot later. I prefer the opposite approach.” 

“A sucker punch?!” Squall snapped. Fuck, it hurt. It hurt and he wanted Cloud. He wanted to go home.

The bastard held his gun at the ready, a smile on his lips as he pointed the barrel at Squall’s head. “Guess so. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye!” A woman yelled, her foot coming into contact with the side of his face and sending the soldier spiraling into the ground hard with a likely broken neck. 

The woman also wore a military uniform and she smirked down at the soldier she’d just taken out. “It was good advice really.” 

Zidane hissed at her, bearing this sharp canines but the woman just held her hands up defensively. 

“I’m on your side, here to meet up with you and Irvine. My name’s Tifa, kay? Hon, you’re bleeding.” 

“Yeah, no fuck.” Squall growled. He did not forget he was in pain. 

“Squall!” Zidane gasped, he released Squall's leg where he'd been trying to keep pressure on the would and instead lurched for the canteen he wore, dangling from his hip. A now useless canteen that also had a bullet hole through it, water leaking. He lifted it up on it’s side to save was was left, trying to cover the holes with his hands. 

“No!” Squall nearly screamed all over again. His leg wound was forgotten in the face of losing the water he’d been guarding so carefully. “Is it gone!?” 

“No.” Zidane said quickly, both of them ignoring Tifa standing there too. If she planned to kill them she had ample opportunity already. “I mean some spilled yes, but there’s still some in here.” 

Squall breathed out shakily, his heart beating rapidly in his throat. He couldn’t lose this. He just couldn’t. “It’s okay.” he agreed, taking it from Zidane carefully, blocking the holes and holding it just so. “It’s okay, i need something else to put it in. Something safe.” 

“Anything.” Zidane agreed. “We’ll find something.” 

“Are you two alright?” Irvine called, jogging towards them. 

Tifa was waving them over. “The dark haired one was shot but they’re freaking out over a canteen so…?” 

“Shot!?” Rinoa’s worried voice appeared as she ran after them. “Damn it, Squall.” She knelt down, examining the wound and already attempting to heal it. “Through and through.” 

Squall was shaking his head, shock setting in. “I need something for my water.” 

“Drink it?” Irvine offered. 

Both Squall and Zidane just gaped at him. 

“So… that’s a no on drinking it.” Irvine muttered. “I’m sure we got something in the car.” 

“Gonna guess it’s important. Lucky i came looking for you guys when i started hearing the shooting.” Tifa said, arms crossed under her chest. 

She was one of their informants, buried in the army and ready to pass on whatever information to them she could. 

“Lucky.” Squall muttered, but he was talking about not losing all of the water he carried. He’d never be able to show his face again if he lost it. The shame would kill him. 

“It’s okay.” Zidane repeated, this time in a whisper. They both could hardly take their eyes off it as if the water would start leaking away again. 

“Anyway…” Irvine said, shaking his head. “You said something was up? Something big?” 

Tifa hummed. “Not sure if it’s big but it’s definitely a game changer of some kind. General Sephiroth took out Captain Scar and nearly all of his forces. They had a bunch of creatures from the last razing they were abusing.” 

_That_ got Squall’s attention. The last…. Radiant Garden. 

“There you go Squall…” Rinoa said, very gently patting his legs. It would be tender for days but at least he wouldn’t bleed out or lose function over it. “What’s the general doing now then?” 

“That’s the interesting bit.” Tifa said. “He made some kind of deal with this powerful fae Scar had been torturing. They’re going back to the last forest. Sephiroth is going to put his camp there for a while to protect all the non-humans. I have no idea what he actually told the army as a cover story. Dunno what that fae did for him either but the general is serious about keeping his end of the deal. I’m headed that way now and see if any of his commanders have further instructions.” 

“The fae…” Squall swallowed. “Who is it?” 

She shrugged. “Sorry, dunno. Just that he was the one in charge or something.” 

He couldn’t accept that. “You don’t have a name? A description? Anything?” 

“Squall, we don’t have all the information yet ourselves.” Rinoa said calmly. 

“I don’t care!” he scowled. “I need to know who it is!” Who else would survivors of Radiant Garden put in charge…. 

“Sorry.” Tifa said quietly. “I never saw him. Barret only said he was some spiky haired blond.” 

Squall felt like all the air had been punched out of him. Cloud. Cloud. Cloud…

He felt Zidane’s hand on his shoulders. “Your heart?” He questioned but he didn’t really need an answer. “He’s alive.” 

Squall was dizzy. The fear, the electricity, the blood loss, the shock, the almost losing all of his water...His body was drained but what did it matter when Cloud was alive?

The canteen was tugged out of his hands just before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sephiroth had questions. A thirst to understand who and what he was. Somehow growing up in the midst of humans had him instinctively hiding himself, but that didn’t surprise Cloud any. Phoenix’s were known for their power and ability to adapt. The fact that Sephiroth had no idea what he was only proved how threatened he’d felt as a child to close himself off so completely. 

Cloud almost pitied him. 

“The legends say that when a phoenix dies it is reborn from its own ashes.” Sephiroth began, looking like he didn’t have casual conversations often. They were walking through the encampment, the general insisting that Cloud needed to stretch his muscles to start healing properly. 

“Which is true.” Cloud agreed, ankle protesting the walk. He knew Hercules was lingering nearby. Why the centaur had assigned himself to be Cloud’s bodyguard, he had no idea. He still felt eyes on him, human and non-human alike. 

“I always viewed such a thing as a continuation of life.” Sephiroth muttered, looking somewhat forlorn. “Not exactly death, but a new start. To have no memory of a time before is disheartening. To have no notion of where i come from.” 

Cloud shrugged. “There are always the odds that this is your first life. Born from your parents, at least one of them a phoenix. Should this be a rebirth it could be your first, leaving you quite young in the scheme of things.” 

The soldiers were breaking down their current surroundings as they were readying to make the days trek back to Radiant Garden. Half had already been sent on ahead to secure things. The fae were helping but were doing what they could to take down their own temporary housing while not mixing with the soldiers. 

“Is that possible?” 

“Oh yes.” Cloud nodded. “We are born in many different ways. My line for example is old. Supposedly drawn all the way back to the fae courts of old. King Oberon or Queen Titania or some other respected fae in their court.” 

Sephiroth looked at him sharply. There were some legends everyone knew. “I see why you are respected among your kind.” 

Cloud snorted. “I do not hold to being fawned over for something my ancestors did. We tend to think it’s dramatic.” 

“We?” 

“My soulmate is like minded.” Cloud explained briefly. 

“Soulmate…” Sephiroth looked faintly surprised. 

Cloud shook his head, throat tight. “I’m not talking about that.” Just thinking about Squall made him light headed. Mama Odie said Squall was alive so he was but that didn’t mean Cloud didn’t ache for him. Was he hidden in the caves or had he escaped elsewhere? Was he hurt? Was he taking care of himself? Mama Odie said he was going to be doing something stupid and didn’t THAT make him worry. Squall was sensible most of the time he but did have a spiteful streak on occasion. 

He wanted his heart back. They never had done well apart and couldn’t remember the last time they’d been apart for more than a few hours at a time. Stress had him focused on staying alive, but he wouldn’t be able to outrun the madness forever. 

“I understand.” Sephiroth said slowly and Cloud suspected he didn’t but he was respecting his privacy anyway. 

Cloud grunted and veered off from their path to a small station that was still in the process of being packed away and still filled with rations and water. Zack hovered nearby, overseeing the work. 

“General.” Zack saluted with a smile. “Cloud.” 

“Zack.” Sephiroth nodded. 

Cloud eyed the cadets and dug through his pocket to pull out the handful of dirt his sapling had taken root in. It was still such a pathetic little thing but it was still hanging on. That made it the strongest little sapling in the world. 

He held it in his hands and dipped a small cup in water before watering it. It perked up quite a bit but it really needed a proper place to grow. 

Cloud had so little magic left and everything else was going towards the tiny tree. He was entirely unashamed to use some of Sephiroth’s own magic he’d gotten from the blood pact. The cadets inched closer, trying to take a look just as he thought they might. 

“So you’re sprites.” Cloud commented and both young boys jumped. They couldn’t have possibly been more than fifteen. They were so very very young and shouldn’t have been out of their sacred forests yet. Of course… those forests no longer existed. 

Cloud didn’t want to think about how the two of them had survived. 

“Um…” the silver haired one mumbled, hair covering his pointed ears. His nature was a little harder to peg but his red haired friend was clearly a fire sprite. 

Zack stepped forward and ruffled their hair. “We came across them a few years ago. Figured it was safest to keep them close.” 

Cloud hated everything about that comment, including how true it was. If Sephiroth and his troops really were secretly saving non humans then it would be smart to keep these boys where they could keep an eye on them. 

“Is your plant interesting?” Sephiroth asked, watching the way the boys zeroed in on it. 

Cloud sighed. “You really have no idea, do you?” 

Both boys hovered, putting a touch of their own energy into the sapling, the silver haired boys eyes swired with color and that’s when Cloud figured it out. 

A storm sprite. 

“What does a plant have to do with us?” Sephiroth frowned. Cloud thought the ‘us’ was charming. Sephiroth was taken with the idea of not being human.

“Everything.” The silver haired sprite mumbled. 

Cloud shook his head, frustration taking over after a moment. “Do you know why my blood no longer works for humans? Why the sales of non human creatures are plummeting? Why there’s less and less magic to go around for those stupid human trinkets?” 

Sephiroth shook his head, the reason had never mattered to him. He didn’t condone the practice so it almost seemed fitting that the talismans should stop working. 

“We’re connected to the land, Sephiroth. The earth, the winds, the waters, the air. The elements are the buzz of nature.” 

“Fire…” 

“Storms…” 

The sprites added, both reaching out to cling to Cloud’s arms and gaze at the tiny plant. They could feel it too, the tiny spark that was a sapling born in the great magic that was once Radiant Garden.

Sephiroth wasn’t stupid, he took the information and drew the correct conclusion. “Your home and therefore your magic was destroyed.” 

Cloud nodded once. “All of the great fae homes have been destroyed. The Twilight Woods. The Destiny Islands. The Hundred Acre Woods. The Primal Jungle.” he frowned hard, thinking of the devastation. 

“The Enchanted Dominion. The Dream Scape.” The storm sprite mumbled. 

“The Land of Dragons and the Wondrous Land too.” The fire sprite added. 

“Radiant Garden was the last of the sacred lands. Without them we’re crippled,” Cloud looked at Sephiroth. “You’re probably feeling as run down as the rest of us. Exhausted. Weakened. Sometimes simple tasks are difficult and anything using our abilities is nearly impossible.” 

“Seph?” Zack looked at Sephiroth, his concern building. “That true?” 

Sephiroth nodded slowly. “Feeling run down. Among other things.”

“Well...What do we do? Can we fix it?” Zack asked. Strange how the human looked like he actually would go out of his way to help. 

Cloud held up the sapling. “This was all i could save from Radiant Garden. If i can keep it alive, then maybe someday another sacred forest will grow.” 

Both sprites, clung tighter to Cloud’s arms. They were acting like they could make it grow just by staring at it. 

“Then…” Sephioth said slowly. “We protect that plant.” 

“Would you like a pot?” Zack asked. 

“Would i..” Cloud blinked. “What?” 

“They put flowers in pots.” The silver sprite said. “Holds the dirt until they can be put into the ground.” 

“That’s…. Interesting.” 

“Better than your pocket, Spike.” Zack said, “I’ll dig one out for you.” He jogged over to another group of cadets packing things away. 

“Um, i’m Riku.” The storm sprite offered, looking up at Cloud with huge eyes. He was really too young to be in this mess. 

“Nice to meet. I’m Cloud.” 

The fire sprite was still holding onto him too. “We know, we saw. You were the one protecting all the fae. I’m Lea.” 

“Hello Lea.” Cloud said. He was relatively used to children, especially those who liked to sneak into his and Squall’s territory. “Protecting your family isn’t something that deserves praise. It’s just something we do.” 

Both little sprites stared up at Cloud as if he said something profound and Cloud just sighed. Squall was better with children. 

Sephiroth hummed faintly and Cloud had almost forgotten he was standing there. He was apparently easily overlooked when deep in thought. “Will your abilities increase and your strength return should that little plant grow?” 

Cloud’s lips pressed together tightly. “No, but that doesn’t mean i won’t protect it. If a new forest could grow that could be a game changer. It could lead to more magic in the world again.” 

Riku made a face at him and didn’t say anything. He looked up at the sky in frustration. A storm sprite that couldn’t summon storms probably left him moody. 

“Planting it and hoping for the best seems a poor strategy.” Sephiroth muttered. “I’m afraid my own talents however would be no use. I’m better suited to battle.” He seemed almost put off by that thought and Cloud snorted. 

“You’re a phoenix. You are strong for sure but they are made for renewal. Those are probably just things you haven’t tapped into yet.” 

The sprites actually gasped, their grips on on Cloud tightening. “General, you’re a phoenix?!” Lea looked up in awe. 

Cloud had to think that few people-if any at all-had ever seen this great general flustered but he was pink now, looking down at the boys helplessly. 

“So Cloud tells me.” Sephiroth said and the boys jaws dropped further. He turned his attention back to Cloud, clearing his throat. “It is your impressive line that allows you to see what others can not? You are the first i have met that have pegged my nature on the spot.” 

Cloud shrugged. “Probably. I’m older. Almost at my fifth decade. Power grows with age.” Honestly, it really was his ancestry that allowed him to see what others couldn’t. Merida hadn’t noticed anything strange about Sephiroth and he hadn’t had a chance yet to ask anyone else. 

He had no doubt that Mama Odie knew. He should probably warn Sephiroth about her but what fun was that? 

“Fifth…” Sephiroth blinked. 

Cloud just smirked. “Well you don’t expect us to age like humans, do you?” 

“Have you always been a phoenix, general?” Riku asked, somehow becoming bolder with his questions as he leaned against Cloud. 

“I..suspect so.” Sephiroth answered honestly, if a little awkwardly. 

“Phoenix’s are a sign of good luck.” Lea added, looking up at Cloud. “Isn’t that right?” The child wanted Clouds attention. It wasn't unusual, part of the drawl perhaps. Still, Squall was better with it.... His head hurt... 

Cloud nodded. “Yes. He’s been good luck for you boys.” And every other non human his troops had recused. Cloud had to admit, that included him now. 

The more praise he received the more Sephiroth looked uncomfortable. It was...amusing.

“Perhaps it’s that kind of luck that my sapling needs.” Cloud relented just as Zack appeared with a pot half filled with dirt. 

“This okay?” Zack asked, passing it over. 

“Mm?” Cloud looked at it while Riku held it for him. Cloud dug his fingers into the dirt with his free hand, searching for the nutrients in the soil. “It will suit me for now. I need to find a real place to plant it.” 

Zack chuckled and watched Cloud plant the little sapling. It was evidently funny to the others that he’d never seen a potted plant before. “Where?” 

He knew just the spot. “Radiant Garden.” It was nothing but ash now but maybe there was a little something left in the ground. It felt ideal. “That’s where i need to be. That’s where we’ll meet.” 

If he planted the sapling at their meeting place, Squall would surely find it. His chest started throbbing and he coudln't tell if it was real or in his head. 

“Who?” Sephiroth asked, mildly curious and Cloud couldn’t bring himself to answer. Mama Odie had never been wrong to his knowledge but what if Squall wasn’t there? What would he do? 

He needed Squall like he needed to breathe. They’d gone without their other half for too long and Cloud wondered when he’d truly start to lose his mind. Would he want to die before then or hope he made it back to Squall one more time. 

“Cloud?” 

He couldn’t help but wonder if they’d taken their time together for granted. What would he do if Squall was hurt? What would Squall say when he saw his scars. 

Cloud jerked when he felt a cool hand against his face and stared down at Riku. 

“Losing your heart is the scariest thing ever.” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Cloud ached, the young sprite only knew a little of what he was talking about. 

“Heart?” Zack asked, somewhat concerned. 

“It’s a soulmate.” Lea said, and the boys evidently trusted these two more than Cloud did. “Permanent and special. Called your heart because the bond is so deep it’s like you exchanged your heart with theirs.” 

Riku nodded. “Cloud doesn’t have his heart anymore. He has his soulmates heart and you’re not supposed to be away from your soulmate.” 

Cloud felt woozy and could only nod to confirm what they were saying. Maybe he was doing better with the plant in his pocket. It gave him something to anchor him. Without it… maybe he was just making excuses. 

“What happens if you are?” Sephiroth asked, suspicions in his tone. One of the boys took the pot out of his hands and someone was standing closer to him. Sephiroth or Zack. 

Lea bit his lip nervously. “You go crazy. Then you die.” 

Cloud blacked out, legs giving out underneath him and he had no idea who caught him.


	8. Chapter 8

The first spark of consciousness Squall had was the worst. He was choking, he didn’t know why but he just couldn’t breathe. He thought briefly that he was drowning, and the thought was nice. It was a poetically perfect way to die. Only… he couldn’t drown. He wasn’t capable of drowning so that couldn’t be it. 

“He’s panicking.” 

Someone was speaking but it wasn’t Cloud so what did he really care?

He wanted to sleep. He wanted Cloud. Other than that… 

Squall felt hands on his chest, felt wisps of warmth being transferred into his body. 

“This should be working. He’s strong if he’s still able to resist in his weakened state.” 

“Why would he resist?” 

“It’s the madness.” Someone explained. “He’s been without his soulmate for weeks.” 

“Can’t we heal him?” 

“You can heal the body, doesn’t help the mind or the heart.” 

Who didn’t know that? That was common knowledge. Children knew that. The reasons he was tearing at the seams was obvious. He wanted to go home. He wanted Cloud. 

He wasn’t meant to be alone anymore. His soul was so tightly bound to Cloud’s that it just didn't know how to go without. He didn’t want to have to, and all logical thinking took a backseat to his mind telling him if his heart was dead, it was better off to be dead too. 

The only thing that kept him going was that teeny voice telling him that Cloud could be alive. That woman had partially described him after all. If Cloud was alive he had everything to live for. He had to check. 

Squall’s eyes flicked open and he could feel the relief around him. Lightning stared down at him along with Zidane, Vaan, and Rinoa. Irvine was around too, pacing in the background. 

“There you are. No checking out.” Lightening muttered. 

“What happened?” he muttered, voice rough. He hadn’t even been at the camp, had he? They were out for the day... How did he get back?

“Madness.” Vaan said. His line was old and he almost felt like Cloud. It wasn’t as comforting as he would have liked. 

Zidane nodded once. “Getting shocked and shot didn’t help you either.” 

Right, he remembered that. 

“It must be quite hard on you.” Rinoa said softly. “Even slowly healing your body still gave out.” 

Vaan grunted. “Having your soul feeling like it’s in tatters will do that.” 

Squall attempted to sit up but at least three hands appeared to push him down. “Easy there, Squall.” Lightening said. “You’ve been out cold for hours.” He must have been if they were back at camp. 

Being shot was not a good time. His thigh was still numb but he reached out for it anyway. Realistically he knew they’d cleaned him up but he still half expected his fingers to come away with blood on them.

He was moving sluggishly and it must have actually been worrying if all of them were still just staring at him. They should have had bigger worries than fussing over him. He knew what his worries were. Cloud and keeping the canteen saf-

Squall groped at his side, looking for the canteen that had been pierced. The water. The _water_. He tried to sit up again, looking for where it had gone when a smaller container was thrust against his chest, shoving him back on to his back.

“Here.” Zidane said instantly, grabbing Squall’s hands to wrap around the flask. “It was all i could save.”

He stared at it, feeling his heart sink. What was left? Ounces? Could they even do anything with ounces? He couldn’t fail. 

“Stop.” Vaan said, grip on Squall’s shoulder tightening. “You’re panicking again.” 

“It’s fine Squall.” Lightening agreed. “Breathe slow.” 

Irvine stood close, his arms crossed. “Someone want to explain to me what's up with the water?” He'd seen Squall guard it since he arrived but the freak out over losing it had been a sight.

“It’s part of his home.” It was Sora’s little voice that answered him. Squall couldn’t even see the twins. 

“Your home is very important.” Roxas added. “We don’t have anything from our home but we still have the moon and sun.” 

“It’s close, but not the same.” Zidane said softly. “It’s a part of us and in the right hands could be powerful.” 

“Could be.” Squall agreed. “Could be. Need it to create the sanctuary. A piece of home.” The water would be a necessary ingredient. 

“You’ve been talking about that.” Vaan stared down at him, chin resting on his palm. “Are you all talk or are we going to do this?” 

Lightning snorted. “We? You gonna help?” 

“Well of course i am. If there’s a chance at a home, at safety, we’d be mad not to take it. If he’s crazy enough to start it, i’ll have to be crazy enough to follow along. A bunch of us are willing to help. Yuna, Tidus, Bartz, even Setzer.”

It was an alarming number of people willing to die for hope.

Lightning clucked her tongue at him. “So you say. Well then?” She looked at Squall. “When?” 

“Not when. Where.” Squall’s voice cracked as he kept the flask cradled against his chest. “Radiant Garden.” If an army really was saving fae…. If they really were working with Cloud… He had to get there too. “So many survivors. They need to know there’s a safe place. I’m going back there.” 

Irvine was the one to sigh, evidently following Squall’s train of thought after his freak out. “Probably helps that you might find your soulmate there. Look, i’m not saying Tifa’s intel was bad or wrong but it’s still a risk.” 

“I’m going.” Squall said, no tolerance for an argument about it in his voice. He’d hijack one of their vehicles if he had to. The fact that he didn’t know how to drive it was irrelevant. 

There was a pause around him, a lull in some kind of make or break moment. Who would agree and who would think him insane. Making a sanctuary was one kind of crazy. Heading back towards an human army, even a supposedly helpful branch was a whole different kind of crazy. 

“I’ll go. Me too.” The two voices right on top of each other had all of the adults turning to Sora and Roxas. The pair were so young they should have been kept safe in their forest and nowhere near humans but here they were, raised among nomads. 

“Boys, i dunno…” Irvine said awkwardly. It was potentially very dangerous. 

“But we wanna go.” Sora said. 

“It’s nice here, and the people are nice.” Roxas continued. 

“But it’s not home. We wanna go home.” 

“But the Twilight Woods aren’t there anymore.” 

“If Squall is making a new home.” 

“We wanna go.” Roxas finished. 

Lightning was nodding and one by one the others seemed to agree. 

“Could you explain to me what it involves?” Rinoa asked. “Obviously a great deal of magic but why hasn’t it been done already?” 

“No magic to spare.” Vaan shrugged. “And it requires a sacrifice, you know that. All great magic does.” 

Irvine bristled. “Hold on, you think we’re just going to march you off to your deaths?” 

“Haven’t you been listening?” Squall said, distractedly opening the flask to look at the water inside. “This is a kind thing you’ve done helping so many but it’s not living. We need our home. We don’t know what the sacrifice will call for. Could be one of our senses, our magic, a limb, our life. It’s whatever it takes to pay the price for safety. I’m willing to pay it.” 

“Willing.” Zidane repeated, being echoed by the other two. Many different kinds of magics could be added to the pot so to speak but only those directing it would be affected. So far that was Squall and his volunteers beside him with interestingly old blood. 

The twins could add some energy but no one was going to let them be a part of the ritual. 

“So we have the where, what about the when?” Vaan asked, looking fairly amused with how alarmed the two humans were. It was a lot of risk and information to take in. 

“As soon as i can stand up.” 

“Squall, no!” Rinoa sounded exasperated. “You were shot hours ago! Not to mention somehow electrocuted.” 

He was finally allowed to sit up without being shoved down again. “I don’t have time for that. It’s already going to take time to get there, won’t it? Hours? Days? Even driving. I’m already hanging on by threads.” 

Eventually the madness would creep in and he wouldn’t be able to break free from it anymore. It would take hold and only Cloud would be able to snap him out of it. If Cloud wasn’t there… he’d just go crazy. 

“He’s right.” Zidane muttered, he’s been a witness to Squall’s madness slipping and to how long his recovery had taken. “I’m not saying we need to leave in the next ten minutes but there’s little time to stall.” 

“Today.” Squall argued, letting Rinoa and Lightning help him up. They grabbed him a chair when it as clear, standing wasn’t a good idea just yet. “I’ll go alone if i have to, or with a smaller group.” 

Vaan snorted. “If we’re making a sanctuary then everyone volunteering to be part of it needs to be present. I’ll go spread the word and get a head count.”

Irvine groaned, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. “Alright. Alright. We’ll go. I’ll see if i can get in contact with Tifa again. She’s already headed that way. I’ll tell her. At least maybe she can reach us in time if we need to turn back.” 

"A solid plan." Lightning mused quickly but her voice seemed to fade off as Squall's thoughts drifted. 

Squall felt like throwing up, his stomach churning unhappily. He’d always taken advantage of the fact that he could curl up against Cloud whenever he wanted. Cloud would stroke his hair while they laid in the tree branches that cradled them like the most perfect bed. There were days where they just didn’t feel like moving, so they wouldn’t. The tree would feed them, comfort them, protect them. 

When they finally emerged they would fall into the water for a swim, diving down to the bottom on the river because they could. When they’d been younger they’d hide trinkets under the mud where no one else could get to them. It had been such a silly, perfect thing. 

He ached for it, but was afraid of what he’d find once he got back. The fires had no doubt destroyed everything. Their trees, their stretch of the river...It was all gone. 

If Cloud was alive, then the place they decided to dwell wouldn’t matter. If Cloud was alive… could he go through with the sanctuary ritual? Would he still think it was such a good idea then? If it didn’t kill him, it would likely cripple him. Cloud would have to deal with him broken... 

Squall heaved a sigh, too many dark thoughts swirling around. 

He didn’t even realize how long he’d been sitting there with his hands limp in his lap, a weight on his legs, and his head bowed but suddenly a mug of something warm and steaming was slipping into his sight under his curtain of hair. 

“Have this.” Rinoa said softly, looking like she wasn’t entirely sure he was aware enough to take it. Maybe he hadn’t been. 

“Thanks.” he muttered, looking down at the weight on his feet and found Bahamut, the baby dragon resting against him. 

“I think he wanted to make sure he wasn’t left behind.” Rinoa said, following her gaze. 

“Mm?” 

Rinoa patted his arm, relieved when he took the mug. “You’ve been zoning out. It’s been at least an hour.” 

“Oh.” Squall sighed. An hour's time lost thinking about Cloud wasn’t really a waste. “And?” 

Her lips twisted into an amused smile. “Half the camp is packing up. The rest to follow later.” 

“Mm…” he nodded, taking a sip. “Wait, what? Half?” 

“Half.” She chuckled. “Sora and Roxas ran around singing about a sanctuary and every non human is interested. I guess the word holds more meaning to all of you. Everyone is willing to go.” 

“Safety, Rinoa. A safe land no greedy human can burn down and destroy. You of all humans should be able to understand what a fantasy it is.” Witches were just as brutally hunted as fae. “They’re desperate. It’s not a rebuff of your generosity.” 

“Oh we know that.” She agreed. “In fact, i thought i’d go too. I don’t know if there’s anything i could do to help but i’m happy to offer.”

Squall hummed and wondered what would happen if witch magic was added to the sanctuary. “Maybe there will be something. We’ll see.” 

“Well as things are, you’ve got a crowd ready to follow you regardless of the outcome.” 

Squall snorted. “No pressure.” He sipped his drink and was feeling better, maybe he did just need to rest more after being shot. The flask still sat on his lap and he was ready to head back. Ready to move. Ready to do something. _Anything_

“No, it’s a lot of pressure.” She said, voice quiet. “And we’d still like to help in any way we can.” 

When he’d arrived he would have shunned the very idea. It was too unbelievable to accept help from a human. He hadn’t been long at all but some for of trust had started growing. Rinoa and her family of nomads were sincere. They’d been doing this for years. 

“I appreciate it.” He did. He didn’t know what to do with the kindness but it was appreciated. 

“Squall, i think you need to lay down.” Rinoa said, a hint of worry in her tone. 

“I’m okay.” 

She reached out a hand as if to steady him. “You’re swaying. Do you realize you’re swaying?” 

Was he? That wasn’t good. Maybe he wasn't feeling better. 

“I’m still going.” he said as if this would start that conversation over again. Bahamut butted against his legs and he nearly toppled over. 

“We’ll pack you in the truck again.” Rinoa promised. “Why don’t you just relax.” 

“Aren’t i?” 

“Yeah… You shouldn’t be alone.” Rinoa said, patting the dragons head. “You stay with him while i go find Lightning.” 

She got up, making sure Squall was at least mostly steady before she jogged away back into the camp. 

Squall looked down at Bahamut. “I think she forgot you’re a baby and can’t do shit but gnaw in my leg…” 

The baby dragon leaned against his legs and pouted. 

Yeah, maybe he was starting to lose his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

Cloud hadn’t been doing well at all, and he could tell it was just as bad as he suspected based on how everyone treated him. Hercules hardly left his side and Merida was ready to fight anyone who was even too loud around him. 

They had traveled back to Radiant Garden and Cloud had thought his fainting spell was over with. He’d gone from feeling okay to seeing his home left in ashes and he’d nearly collapsed all over again. It had been happening so often now that no one was ever very far from him. 

Usually it was Hercules who caught him but Merida had her fair share of opportunities and Zack had grabbed him once or twice before he could face plant into the ground. He was light headed and nauseous and Mama Odie assured him it would pass. It was how the madness was attempting to manifest. His body trying to deteriorate like his mind.

Her words weren't as comforting as she probably intended them to be. 

They’d only been there a day with the military encampment around them forming again when he finally had the wherewithal to send someone to the mountain. Sephiroth assured him that his troops would keep those hidden safe from the human army that had been spotted nearby. 

Evidently Sephiroth’s scouts had been taking out the Shinra Kingdom’s scouts and they’d be missed after a while.

Still, there were so many trapped in the dwarves' caves that needed to know it was safe to come out for the time being. 

Why they waited for his say so, he had no idea. Even if they had tossed him in charge, he was obviously in no state to make real decisions. His thoughts could be hard to form and foggy. 

“Did everyone get out, okay?” he asked, leaning against Hercules' side with his little potted tree tucked under his arm. 

“Aye.” Merida said softly. “Real greatful too. We told the lot of ‘em what’s what. And dinnae fash yersel', ya brammer. That General even went about talking to ‘em. Assuring and what not.” 

“Good. Good.” Cloud muttered, often feeling like he only ever understood every other word with her. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing that all of that sunk in. 

He spent long periods of time just staring at the charred, ruined mess that was once his home. His heart ached at the sight but he wasn’t the only one. Almost every non human shed tears over their home. What was surprisingly worse was the look of guilt on Sephiroth’s face. He and the other horsemen looked around at the dozens of species of fae, hundreds of them in total without a home. 

It was silly that they felt responsible after everything they’d done. Maybe it was the fatigue and pain but he was in a forgiving mood. At least some humans weren’t complete monsters. 

What had Cloud finally spiraling was when his hazy mind caught up to his surroundings and he finally _realized_ the caves had been emptied of all it’s refugees and Squall hadn’t been among them. He wasn’t there. _He wasn't there._ He’d been so hopeful. But if Squall was dead, why was he trying so hard to hang on?

“Now you stop that.” Mama Odie had practically appeared the moment he internally wished to die. “What did i go on telling you before? Your boy is alive. He clinging to life for you, you go on and cling back.” 

He didn’t want to. He didn’t know if he could believe her anymore. Was she just telling him what he wanted to hear? “Yes, Mama Odie.” he muttered. 

She patted his cheek hard. “You go on and snap outta this bit. It won’t be long now.” 

“What won’t?” 

“The resolution, o’course.” She smiled at him but he saw her hand shift to Hercules’ arm. There was a gentle squeeze before she shifted him just enough that Hercules curled up protectively around Cloud. He really wasn’t allowed to be alone. 

Day or night didn’t matter, someone was with him. Even the humans got involved and when Cloud somehow did find a second alone, it didn’t last. Angeal would appear, or Genesis. They would walk with him wherever he was trying to go or end up leading him to Zack or Sephiroth. 

Cloud was losing snippets of time and everyone seemed to know it. Days were passing and he couldn't always form cohesive thoughts. His body was scarred but healing. It was a promising sight to some but his mind was just deteriorating. 

He’d wanted to return to Radiant Garden but he couldn’t remember why now. Was he just supposed to revel in the ruins of his home? What had the point been? Yes, they’d been able to help those in the caves but now a sadness hung in the air that wouldn’t disperse. They couldn’t live like this.

“Cloud.” Sephiroth greeted, and sat beside him one afternoon. They’d been back in Radiant Garden a few days already but supplies were going to need to be replenished soon. The land was no longer able to provide.

Cloud lifted his head he hadn’t even realized he’d lowered. He’d been slumped against the little silver haired sprite. It was a shame when even the children felt the need to look after him. 

“Yes?” 

Sephiroth’s lips pressed together tightly in a rare indecisive moment. “How are you?” 

“Good as i’ll get before I inevitably die.” Cloud muttered, cranky. 

Riku stroked his hair. “Mama Odie said your heart was okay. You’ll find him again.” It sounded nice but Cloud didn’t want to tell the boy life wasn’t always fair. The boy knew enough about that already. 

Sephiroth sighed. “I’ve come seeking your permission of sorts.”

Cloud snorted. “I don’t think you need my permission for much, General.” 

“When it comes to my job, my troops, no. No, i do not, but yours is an entirely different matter.” 

“Mine?” he frowned. 

Sephiroth nodded grimmly. “It has become obvious in the last few days that my movements have been unpredictable and not within the Shinra Kingdom’s best interest. We’ve been taking out their scouts for days but that’s not enough.” 

“What are you saying?” Cloud frowned. “They know about us?” 

“Yes. Likely.” Sephiroth said. At this point there were so many fae about, they were hard to miss even entertwined with so many troops. “They will come, but i will fight. All of my troops will. They were given the option to turn tail and not be labeled a traitor but they stay loyal to me rather than the brutal fool on the throne.” 

Cloud frowned, a civil war in Shinra’s own military. “What do you need from me?” 

“Some of your fae. Some centaurs. Others.” he gestured vaguely. Avoiding the embarrassing fact that he was still learning to tell the fae apart. It wasn’t always clear what they were as Sephiroth well knew. “Have requested to join us in our efforts. To fight, or otherwise steal supplies from the opposition.” 

Cloud blinked in surprise but it explained a few things. It explained where Merida was for one, if he knew her half as well as he thought he did, that girl was getting ready for war. Why was he being asked again? 

“No children, otherwise they’re capable of making their own decisions.” Cloud said. He might have joined them had he been able to walk a straight line and if his ankle wasn’t still killing him.

Sephiroth nodded. “I will make sure your wishes are understood.” 

“I could help with that?” Riku offered. 

Cloud turned to him, eyes narrowed. “You still count as a child. You can run messages or whatever but you will not fight.” 

Riku pouted instantly, proving Cloud’s point. “I’m a cadet too.” 

Sephiroth chuckled. “Riku, i need you to stay with Cloud. That’s far more important. Besides, there likely won’t be any fighting today. They’re still gathering forces and are trying to figure out what we're doing over here. It won’t be a swift beginning.” 

Cloud had a feeling that Sephiroth was who they had always turned to for things like this to run smoothly, without him they were crippled. The thought almost made him smile. 

“So i don’t have to worry about it happening in the next hour?”

“No.” Sephiroth almost looked amused. “I should think we have a few days. Enough to have a serious talk with whichever fae decides to take up arms.” 

Cloud nodded and slumped back over against Riku. “Fine.” 

Sephiroth almost looked hesitant to leave again but other fae had made themselves clear. They could do nothing for Cloud but make him comfortable. Short of finding his heart, he would not recover. 

“I got it, sir.” Riku said quietly, patting Cloud’s hair. It was disconcerting for him to witness too but if standing guard was all he could do, he would. Sephiroth nodded to him and headed out again, having military matters to see too. 

For over an hour Cloud zoned in and out, only partially aware of the people that came and went. The only thing that never left his thoughts was the sapling. Safe and sound in it’s weird little pot. It still struggled to grow but at least it wasn’t on death's door anymore. 

Cloud sat up and almost had to force himself to remember where he was. A tent. Honestly, such a way of living might work for humans but not for him. Sure, it had its uses but there was nothing like sleeping under the stars and cradled in branches. Drifting in water. 

“You okay?” Riku asked, watching him. Cloud hated to think this child thought him fragile, but he probably was. 

“Come, let's have a tour, shall we?” Cloud said, picking up his potted sapling and wandering out of the tent with Riku a little panicked chasing after him. 

“You’re s‘posed to be laying down.” 

Cloud shrugged, “Done with laying down for a while. C’mon.” Cloud wandered through the camp with Riku on his heels and didn’t that draw all kinds of attention. His friends with their understanding but pitying stares and a slew of troops who were wondering if they needed to interfere or not. He was losing it. 

“Follow me, Riku. I’ll show you around.” He said, hugging the pot to his chest. 

“Kay.” Riku muttered, uneasily. 

“Welcome to Radiant Garden, little sprite. It stretched for miles only a few short weeks ago. Where the camp now sits was once a beautiful forest of the largest, most gorgeous trees you’ve ever seen. Soft earth, moss covered rocks, and all other kinds of vegetation.” 

Riku hummed sadly. 

They wandered out into the ash. “Over there,” Cloud pointed. “That’s where the pixies lived. A couple hollowed out trees for their use. It was always just slightly aglow.” 

“Sounds pretty. We had something like that in the Dream Scape.” Riku said softly. 

Cloud reached out to ruffle his hair. “There was a section of land, a clearing that was flat. Like hidden plains in the middle of a great forest for the centaurs, the Cait Sidhe, and the occasional troll.” 

He pulled Riku along with him. “There were nymphs everywhere. All kinds. Forest nymphs, water, air. Lovely gentle beings.” He didn’t dare think about how many died in the flames.

“There were brownies setting up little housing areas for themselves and others. They were always happiest fussing over something. Goblins bicking with the dwarves.” he waved a hand towards the mountains. “Imps…” he couldn’t think about Zazu either… 

“I know.” Riku said softly, walking alongside him. 

“The water…” The hint of wistfulness in his voice. “The water Riku, it sparkled. The nixie, the kelpie. There were winding rivers all through the forest, each section a home. Even the waterfall that stretched up the mountain was home to the undine, and, and branches of the water that stretched to the sea were how the merrow came and went.” 

“Radiant Garden had a little of everything.” Riku said quietly, holding onto Cloud’s hand. 

“Yes it did.” He dragged Riku along with him to a crater in the ground that was once part of the river bed. Cloud looked around, at the ground, the sky. This spot was his. “There was a bend of the river here, Riku. This side drenched in sunlight, and the other side encompassed but this single large tree. It stretched up into the sky with heavy branches that protected its inhabitants. Where we stand, was my home. Our oasis.” 

“I’m sorry, Cloud.” Riku said quietly. 

“You should have seen it…” Cloud said, setting the pot down and digging in the ash to try and find the good soil underneath. He didn’t find much other than just dirtying his hands. “I’m gonna lay down.” 

“Wha-? Cloud, no. Let’s go back to the camp.” 

“No. Here.” Cloud said, laying beside the pot and resting his head on his arm. He was tired, so tired. His hair was standing on end and he felt so lightheaded maybe he was going to faint again. Laying down first was a good idea. He was going to stay right here. 

“Cloud…” Riku said, a touch panicked but ended up sitting beside him. The camp wasn’t far away. They could see it from their spot and Hercules hovered halfway between Cloud and the camp, standing guard. 

“I’m home…” Cloud slurred. 

~

Squall was feeling smothered, but it anchored him. Keeping himself from being alone, from allowing his thoughts to wander too much kept him sane. Bahamut laid across his legs and Sora and Roxas were on either side of him. 

His head rested against Eilonwy's leg and knew he was losing patches of time based on the placement of the sun. They were back in a truck bed that traveled with dozens and dozens of others. This trip was taking too damn long. Had it taken this long the first time?

"...uall. Squall." 

He blinked up at Eilonwy. "Mm?" 

“You should try to rest.” Eilowny said softly, smoothing his hair back. "Real rest."

“All i’ve done is rest, and i don’t remember any of it.” That didn’t seem to surprise her any. “How much further?”

“Not very.” Sora said, eyes literally shining as he looked up at the sky. The sun’s gaze had a hell of a reach. “Should be there soon.” 

Squall thought about describing Cloud to him, to get Sora to tell him what he could see but that was too much pressure to put on a child. To find one person among hundreds would be such an unfair thing to ask of him. 

He jerked a little when he realized one of the twins was shaking him a little. “Squall, do you want more water?” Roxas asked, the small boys taking it upon themselves to make sure he was alright. 

Squall’s hand tightened around the flask he held but nodded. He was parched, constantly thirsty. He pushed up onto his elbows and Roxas held the water out for him to sip from. He was being taken care of by babies...

“Squall are you going to be well enough for this?” Eilonwy asked quietly, traces of fear in her tone. She knew well that he likely wouldn’t survive the sacrifice needed for the sanctuary. Even if the others managed it, Squall was too weak. 

“Good enough.” Squall muttered, leaning back against her. “No matter, i’m committed now.” 

“You’re not.” she argued weakly. 

He breathed out a humorless laugh. “Almost the entire nomad camp just packed up to follow along on my suicidal idea. Hundreds of creatures. I can’t just bow out now that everyone has gotten their hopes up.” 

Eilonwy bit her lip, looking nervous. He was sure she wasn’t the only one. This was a dangerous deal but one he was stuck with.

Squall had zoned out again and knew it immediately when he realized Roxas and Sora were in the middle of singing a song. A sweet little song that children liked to sing because it was uplifting. He hadn’t heard it in years. 

Maybe not since he and Cloud were tiny and singing it. He listened to the twins voices and felt the first sense of peace he’d had in weeks. That was a good memory to cling to, especially if he’d be dying in a day or so. 

He listened until the singing was cut off by the sound of a loud motor coming to meet the traveling caravan. The bike was loud and noisy and Eilonwy helped him sit up enough from the back of the truck bed to see. 

Irvine’s car swung out in front, speeding up and meeting the bike head on right before they both came to a stop. The whole caravan slowed down, waiting to find out if they were pressing on or running back the way they came. It was Tifa climbing off the bike, the pair of them talking seriously for a moment. Squall watched their hand gestures but they were too far away to hear the conversation. 

“Do we gotta go back?” Sora wondered. 

“We’re not going back.” Zidane was there, sitting on the roof of the truck they rode in. His tail twitched with energy and he’s most likely jumped there from another vehicle. “We’re going even if the humans decide to turn back.” 

Squall agreed with the sentiment, but there was an overall tension hanging in the air as everyone waited. Everyone’s attention was on the pair and they were taking way too damn long. They waited, one minute, two minutes, three, four, five. 

“Someone get me up.” Squall growled. “I’m going fucking insane over here, i don’t have time for them to have a lengthy chat.” 

“Easy Squall…” Eilonwy said softly. 

Roxas looked at Sora. “Is fucking insane differently from regular insane?” 

“Don’t cuss.” Squall snapped as Zidane helped him up. “You have to be my height to cuss.” Fuck he needed to watch his mouth around them. 

Both twins pouted while Zidane laughed outright. 

“Stay with the twins, Baha.” Squall muttered when the little dragon attempted to follow him. “Stay.” 

He was wobbly enough as it was, he didn’t need to impress by falling flat on his face by tripping over a baby dragon.

“Now don’t cause a scene.” Zidane said, helping Squall walk towards Irvine. “We need the nice humans and all.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Squall said, his leg was going numb. Or maybe he just thought it was… 

He might have blacked out for part of the walk because suddenly they were right there next to them. Irvine and Tifa were speaking quietly even though they were such a distance from everyone else. Their voices were low and franic and Squall had had enough. 

“What’s going on?” 

There was a pause, the humans exchanging uncomfortable looks. “Shinra’s coming.” Irvine said. “They know something is going on.” 

Squall shrugged. “Something _is_ going on.” 

“Yeah, but.” Irvine sighed. “We’ve got ourselves painted a pretty big target out here and we don’t even know how long your ritual will take.” 

“Couple hours.” Zidane supplied. 

“General Sephiroth plans to fight them off. It sounds pretty damn unrealistic but he doesn’t seem the least bit worried. He’s done the impossible before. His forces are growing now too because so many fae are volunteering to fight.” 

Squall tsked, the entire thing sounding like a hairbrained scheme but was his idea really any better? “And this general can be trusted?” 

“He’s the best there is.” Tifa nodded her affirmative. “You look awful by the way. I thought Rinoa healed you?” 

“Madness.” He shrugged. 

“Oh!” She said suddenly, that triggering a thought. “You’re sick like that other fae. I found out his name for you since i couldn’t tell you last time.” 

“Cloud.” Squall said immediately, lightheaded and not at all knowing what he’d do if it wasn’t him. 

“Right.” She nodded and Squall felt his legs give out on him. Only Zidane kept him from toppling over and Irvine moved to his other side to keep him standing. "He seems to be falling apart too." 

Zidane hummed, “Sounds like your heart is causing as much of a commotion as you are.” 

“You saw him?” Squall asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Tifa offered a small smile. “Didn’t get to meet him but i saw him. He’s apparently been pretty out of it.” 

Irvine snorted, “Really is like Squall than.”

Cloud…He was there. She _saw_ him. “I have to get to him. Gotta go now.” 

“And the army?” Irvine asked, equal parts wary and frustrated. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Zidane said. “Still, the sooner we can begin the better.” 

“Now.” Squall said, the ferocity of his tone wasn’t accepting arguments at this time. 

Tifa blinked, “Well...You’re expected regardless of what you choose. I spoke to the general already.” She shrugged and looked at Squall. “Are you well enough to hold onto me? You can ride my bike with me. I’m definitely heading back.” 

“Yes.” Squall said immediately, no idea if it was true or not but he’d make it true. 

“What? Squall?” Irvine scoffed. “Man, you can’t even stand up.” 

He shrugged, that didn’t matter. He’d tie himself to this woman if he had to. “I’m going.” 

“You’ll learn.” Zidane grinned, finding Irvine's reluctance adorable. “Once our minds are made up, they’re made up. We’re still going to Radiant Garden.” 

Irvine sighed and Squall could tell his heart was in the right place. He had a lot of people he was looking after and he didn’t want a blood bath. Squall could respect that, but he needed to go home. 

“C’mon then.” Tifa said, leading him back to her bike. She climbed on first and Zidane helped Squall get on behind her. 

“If you hated the car, you’re really gonna hate this.” Zidane mused, a touch of amusement in his voice. 

Squall sighed and groaned internally. Cloud better fucking appreciate this. He hated transportation. 

“Ready?” Tifa asked, Irvine had already returned to his car, giving the single that they were going to keep going. 

“Yeah.” Squall said, checking to make sure his flask was secured. He was already getting the sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to like this ride. 

Tifa kicked off, speeding far ahead of the caravan. She could move faster on her own and didn’t need anyone else to keep up with her. 

And he _didn't_ like this. Not at all. It was too fast, the wind too uncontrollable, he was not in control of anything and could only hold on. Fast was good, he wanted to get to Cloud fast but this was an easy way to die. If this thing tipped… 

“Humans!” Squall yelled over the wind. “You’re insane!” 

Tifa just laughed, her voice carrying. “You’ll learn to love it! Don’t you worry, we’ll get there in no time! Not far now!” 

Sora had said they weren’t far, but he still hadn’t expected much. The fact that they were riding for less than an hour before they started seeing the camp in the distance surprised him. This area should have been trees. It all should have been forest… His forest… 

Even weeks later everything smelled like ash. Everything gone. His trees… The ache in his chest grew and Tifa jerked back to grab him by the waist of his pants to prevent him from toppling over. There was ringing in his ears and all he wanted was to sleep...or scream. 

“It’s okay.” Tifa said, slowing to a stop just as they reached the camp off to the side where a chunk of their vehicles were parked. “We’re here, you can get off. You okay?” 

He wasn’t okay, he wanted to die with his forest. How could those monsters do this to such sacred ground? _His_ sacred ground. What was that point-

Squall’s feet touched the ground and his mind cleared almost instantly. It was barren and charred but he was home. The haze fought to remain but he shook it away. He could feel it, for the first time in weeks he could hear the sound of running water. His heart rate increased to dizzying speeds and he took off. There were hoards of non humans and soldiers around but he wasn’t seeing any of them. Tunnel vision had set in and he finally had a goal.

“Squall! Wait!” Tifa yelled, running after him but there was no time for stopping. Not while his internal compass was working again. What if it stopped again...he couldn’t let that happen. 

“Squall!” 

There was a ripple of movement around him that he couldn’t understand at the moment. He should have been able to understand it but his focus wouldn’t allow it. Familiar smells, familar sounds even if the sights were gone.

His wings lifted for the first time in weeks. For just a second they didn’t feel like deadweights on his back. It was exciting and put a little energy into his stride. 

“I cannae believe it!” He heard. “Yer a sight!” 

"Squ-!" 

"Wait!"

Go straight, turn left. Living with the nomads for a few weeks helped him navigate around all the tents and equipment. 

“Squall your limping.” There was someone else beside him, he only just noted the heavy footsteps. “Let me carry you to him.” 

He ignored it, he was busy and doing something. He didn’t have time to stop. Didn’t have time for the pain. He just kept walking, following his rapidly beating heart.

After weeks and weeks, he was finally home. 

There should have been flowers growing here. There should have been birds singing and other animals of all kinds roaming around. He could navigate his forest with his eyes closed, but suddenly everything was gone and out of place. All of the landmarks were gone, the river… 

The bend in the river, the place they always met, the place they made their home. Squall wanted to run, but his body refused. Too many weeks of fatigue left him weakened on top of his poor magic. 

Blond spikes made all the difference, curled up in the ash at the end of what should have been their river. A skittish looking sprite at his side was already backing up and giving them space as Squall came to a stop. 

“I’m home…” Squall muttered, all but collapsing on top of Cloud, clinging to him as his heart gasped and coughed himself awake. 

“Squall!” his voice cracked, arms going around his neck. "Squall!" 

Squall caught his mouth in a kiss and after a few beats their hearts were in sync once more and their souls aligned. Buried in a bed of ash they were finally together, touching, crying.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dizzying, slowly being put back together. The indescribable feeling of being made whole again. 

Cloud and Squall both clung to the other, mouths attached in desperate kisses and hands touching all in an effort to make sure the other was real. It was easy to fear it was all just one more crazy hallucination from their growing madness. 

It was too much to be fake. They smelled real, tasted real, felt real. Squalls wings were up, fluttering in sheer delight. For a moment it didn’t matter that they were curled up in the ashes of their homeland. They were together. 

“Your face!” Cloud gasped the second his eyes cracked open. The wound curving up Squall's nose and between his eyes had healed but it had also scarred. “Oh baby, your face.” His voice was laced with sympathy. He leaned forward to press light butterfly kisses to Squall nose and was only distracted when Squall made a pained noise. 

Cloud jerked back thinking he’d hurt him but Squall just cupped his face and tilted his head back. “Cloud, your throat!” Scars remained from the iron he’d been chained in. “You’re wrists!” Squall had known exactly what to look for. Bringing Cloud’s hands to his mouth to press kisses against the mark. He kissed his palms and nosed against the nearly invisible webbing between his fingers that only truly formed in the water. 

“They’re fine, they’re fine.” 

“They’re raw!” Squall argued, a hint of a growl in his tone. Cloud wasn’t about to tell him how much better they looked from before. 

They touched and clung and were never going to let the other out of their sight again. It was practically a miracle that they’d hadn’t yet stripped the other naked looking for other wounds but the sudden kissing took precedence. 

“Am i still pretty?” Squall muttered against his mouth, a faint upturn to his lips. 

“You don’t know how to be anything else.” Cloud said, rubbing his nose against Squall’s “The scar just adds to it, promise.” 

Squall breathed out a laugh but winced when Cloud tried to climb into his lap. “Nn!” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Cloud pulled back, hands going to his legs. “What’s wrong?” He felt around both until he came to the bandages. “What’s this?” 

“It’s nothing..” 

“If you lie to me, so help me...!” He couldn’t think of a single threat. Not a single one. He’d wanted Squall back too badly to fall back into their bickering habits. 

Squall wavered, obviously feeling similarly. “Was shot.” 

“Shot…” For a moment all the air left Cloud’s body. He trembled, reaching out to rub Squall’s knee well below the wound. 

“I’m okay.” Squall whispered, drawing Cloud so he could sit as close as he wanted without rubbing against the wound. “Gods i missed you.” 

“So much.” Cloud echoed, clinging to him. His arms wrapped around Squall’s neck. “Never, ever doing that again.” 

“No.” Squall agreed, face buried in Cloud’s hair. They wouldn’t survive it. He inhaled once and despite the charred air, felt good. Felt really good. “Tell me everything. Tell me what happened.” 

“You first.” Cloud said, a soft hiss to his tone. “You were _gone_. I’d hoped you’d made it to the caves with the others but you weren’t there either.” He stroked Squall’s cheek, refusing to let go. “Where were you?” 

Squall sighed, thumb rubbing across the scars on Cloud’s wrist. “I got hit with something. Dunno what. Shrapnel maybe?” he gestured to his face. "Got knocked out and woke up later. I’d been picked up by several humans who have been saving fae. Sounded stupid but when we got back there were literally hundreds of fae around. All healing to varying degrees. There were real witches there to heal all the rough trauma.” 

Cloud made a face. “There are no more real witches.” 

“There are.” Squall smiled, unable to help himself from kissing the wrinkle in Cloud’s nose. “I mean i didn’t think so either but i’ve met them. They’re real. They were kind to us and i said i was coming back to my home, so they brought me.” 

Cloud hummed, not looking entirely convinced but he didn’t care when Squall’s attention was on him. 

“Now what happened to you, nix?” 

He laughed, the familiar old tease warming him. “I’m not a nixie.” 

Squall tipped his face up to kiss. “You are.” he laughed. “What happened to you?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes.” Squall nipped hard at his chin. “You were in a fucking human military camp and Tifa said they were deferring to you.” 

Cloud groaned. “An awful decision.” 

Squall’s head tipped back and he laughed. It was the exact response he expected. “Why do people think we’d do well in positions of power?” 

“Fuck if i know. Seriously.” Cloud muttered, thunking his forehead to Squall’s. “Did your little human savors thrust you in charge too?” 

“No.” Squall went full pout. “Our treacherous kin did that. Everyone from Radiant Garden pointed a finger at me when they asked who to talk to.” 

It was Cloud’s turn to laugh, the soft sound a little louder than usual. He hadn’t had much reason to laugh lately. “You poor thing.” 

“I know.” Squall muttered, at least Cloud understood. He stroked a hand through his hair, loving the feel of soft spikes. He’d never take something so simple for granted again. 

“It will be more bearable with you here.” Cloud muttered, dropping to rest his head on Squall’s shoulder. 

It had only been a few weeks but they had missed these moments like nothing else. It took several minutes of quiet cuddling before Squall caught a smell that finally overpowered Clouds. 

Fresh. Green. Wood. 

“What’s that?” he muttered, eyes out of focus. “Smells good.” He sniffed at the air.

Cloud looked up in confusion before sitting up with a jerk. “Oh! Right. Here.” Cloud looked around him, knowing it had to be nearby. Riku had scampered off but his potted sapling was right where he left it. “Here…” he repeated more softly. 

Squall’s eyes were large, filled with love and a smattering of power. Squall looked at the little tree, the remains of their Radiant Garden. He dug his fingers into the soil, feeling the pulse of power radiate through his body. His tree. 

“Cloud…” his voice cracked. 

“It was all i could save for you.” Cloud muttered. 

“Cloud.” Squall shuddered, the sapling grabbed onto his little power and grew a foot, ending up nearly too big for the pot. The same tree Cloud had been struggling to keep alive could be an ancient in Squall’s hands. 

“I have something for you too.” Squall finally said, once he caught his breath again. He pulled out the flask that held only a few ounces of water but Cloud’s eyes were already locked on it. Cloud opened it, inhaling the smell of his river. 

“Home.” Cloud slurred, his hand raised above the flask, pulling the water out in a stream. It floated around his hand in a twisted wave, the volume increasing under Cloud’s touch. Ounces turned into gallons. 

In their last moments of duress, they’d each saved the other's element. 

“We’ll make our home.” Squall said, cupping Cloud’s jaw and forcing him to look at him rather than his water. “Sanctuary.” 

~

To say that the difference in the two was palpable was an understatement. In only a few hours they were well again, able to stand and speak clearly with nearly all of their symptoms of madness receding. 

They spent forty minutes ignoring the audience they had at the camp and wandered around their territory before Squall found their ideal spot for their tree. If everything went well, this little sapling would be their home again some day. They dug down into the earth and replanted the little thing and under Squall’s tender care, it would be just fine. 

The arrival of the nomads hadn’t gone unnoticed even if Cloud had little more than mumbled. “Great Gaia,” under his breath. There were so many of them. 

All in all, Squall had very little time to warm Cloud up to the idea of a sanctuary before the others descended on them. 

Lightning, Zidane, Vaan, Yuna and Tidas. There were others that stayed in the growing campgrounds for now. Seven was a big enough number. 

The pair was already making a scene just by the way the slowly growing branches of the tree clung to Squall in his seated position and Cloud’s water defied gravity, circling around his head like a crown. There was no safe place for him to put it yet so he simply carried it.

“This is what you do when i’m not around?” Cloud snapped. “Plan out your suicide in a spectacular fashion?” 

“At the time, yes.” Squall said, unapologetically. He ignored the way Vaan and Zidane were snickering at his expense. He and Cloud really did swap back and forth between who was the bossy one. 

“A sanctuary is all we can do.” Yuna added softly. “We all have been dancing around the idea for too long.” 

Tidus grunted. “Squall was the only one with any conviction.”

Cloud glanced at his partner with a pout, tour between pride and horror. It was a good idea but he hated how easily Squall would throw his life away, even if he hadn’t been any better. 

“So then…” Cloud sighed, he had no choice. “Sanctuary.” 

Squall curled their fingers together. “Yes, but i don’t think it will end well for us in our current weakened states.” 

Vaan snorted. “That was true yesterday. Now that the two of you are together you’ve gotten a hell of a magic bump.”

“He’s right.” Zidane grinned. “Maybe you’ll hold up okay.” 

Squall heaved a sigh. “Maybe but I’m still not optimistic about of odds of not coming out any more crippled.” 

Cloud gestured behind them at the campsite. “All the volunteers to add magic to the pot and you’re worried?” 

“We’re asking for a lot Cloud.” Squall said softly, rubbing Cloud’s knuckles. 

Lightning sighed herself, exhausted. “We’re asking for the impossible. It won’t just need to be a safe oasis but an entire safe province. There’s easily over a thousand fae in this camp alone. There must be other's still lingering about in desperate need for a safe home too. Providing that won’t come without a sacrifice.” 

“I know how it works.” Cloud said. Everyone gathered here did. Everyone with an old line and older magic. “But we have everything. We have all the elements, we have sprites for the atmosphere, hooved creatures for the land, water dwellers, mountain dwellers. We have renewal and rebirth and even witches apparently. Surely that has to count for something.” 

“I mean, i think it’ll work, but it’s not going to be a picnic.” Vaan muttered. 

“Wait, rebirth?” Yuna tilted her head at him. “What will give us that?” 

Cloud blinked. “Oh.” He heaved himself up, “I’ll be right back.” He pulled away from Squall, his partner trying to drag him back to him but Cloud slipped away with a quick kiss to his cheek, 

Squall’s eyes narrowed in quiet fury as he watched Cloud limp away. He’d been trying to hide it but he only could for a few steps before his ankle started throbbing. 

“Easy, Squall.” Tidus said softly, his own arm linked with Yuna’s. He got it. He knew what Squall and Cloud had been through mentally. He’d done what he could to stay away from Squall before now to not rub his own soulmate bond in his face. “Cloud’s gonna be okay now that you’re together.” 

Squall grunted, his eyes refusing to leave Cloud and even Cloud looked back at least three times to make sure Squall was where he left him. 

“And if he has an idea we should take it seriously.” Zidane said, reaching to let his hand hover over Squall’s tree, never touching. 

The words were true but Squall didn’t care at the moment. He wanted Cloud beside him, damn it and that was hard to do with the sapling clinging to him and Cloud wandering off. 

His saving grace was the fact that Cloud didn’t enter the camp, just hung along the outside and spoke with the soldiers for a moment. Still, Cloud kept looking back at him. It eased his quickly beating heart.

“What the fuck?” Lightning sat up straighter when the General appeared by Clouds’s side, the pair of them talking before Cloud started walking back towards them. “Is he what i think he is.” 

“A phoenix…” Yuna blinked in surprise. “Oh, they’ll help the ritual for sure.” 

Vaan hummed, arms crossed. “Explains a lot. I’d been wondering why the Shinra’s favorite General gave a shit about fae.” 

“Now we know.” Squall muttered, scowling a little when the General took Cloud’s arm half way back to them. It helped to take a little weight off of his ankle but Squall still hated it. Someone touching Cloud just wasn’t allowed. 

“Quit your fussing.” Cloud muttered once he was close enough and pulled away from Sephiroth to drop down again against Squall’s side. He tugged Squall’s face closer to kiss his jaw. “Anyway… I’ve just been filling Sephiroth in on the highlights of a sanctuary.” 

Sephiroth added to their circle and sat, looking mildly uncomfortable to be there as he sat in their circle. “I understand the romantic notion of a sanctuary but would it not just be subjected to the same cruelty that all of your other sacred lands went through?” 

“Not quite.” Yuna explained with a soft smile. “A place so protected by such strong magic would be close to sentient. It would protect itself.” 

“The humans literally wouldn’t be able to get in.” Vaan added. “Well, not the shitty ones anyway. After all the nomads did for us we couldn’t very well turn them away. Their lives have been in danger to harbor us.” 

“Not to mention the fact that it’s only right if their witches will be helping us.” Zidane shrugged. “Their magic gets added to the pot, same as the rest.”

“It will be both on this plane of existence and not.” Squall said. “Sanctuary means accepting those in need of asylum and keeping everyone else out.” 

“Theoretically, if the ritual takes, we won’t have to worry about corrupt humans trying to sell our parts ever again.” Tidus added. “But it’s not without its dangers.” 

Sephiroth frowned. “What sort?” 

“It’s like this,” Lightning began explaining. “Everyone who wants to be involved, adds in their magic, as much or as little as they are comfortable with. Anyone can do this. Any fae, any magic creature.” 

“The actual ritual is only done by a few. The strongest who will be able to hold all of that magic throughout the ritual.” Yuna continued. “What will be us. Everyone else will be present for support.” 

“You as well if you decide to.” Cloud said. “A phoenix would be able to do such a thing and frankly, your power added would help quite a bit.” 

“If you think so.” Sephiroth said, not saying he didn’t exactly know how to do that but Cloud heard that anyway. “If this ritual can only be done by the strongest, what effects will that have?” 

Zidane sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, these things call for a sacrifice. That will be us. There are enough of us that we probably won’t die.” 

Sephiroth scowled, not exactly liking the sound of that but none of them did. 

“We’re not gonna die.” Cloud said, looking almost bored.

“Gotta be realistic.” Vaan said. “We can’t come out in perfect condition.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be okay.” Cloud shrugged, looking suddenly ill at the mere thought. "Yeah..."

“Hey.” Squall dragged Cloud closer and kissed him once. “It’s not like you to be blindly optimistic.” 

Cloud shook his head. “It’s just sad. The fact that we’ll be fine is sad.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Squall.” Cloud sighed. “There’s already been a sacrifice.” He picked up a hand full of ash. “It’s not just the burned remains of Radiant Garden. It’s thousands of our friends and kin. Those who never left after the humans attacked. The land is covered in our sacrifice and nothing would honor them more than the loss of their lives saving countless others.” 

He hadn’t meant to start anything but tears started rolling down Squall’s face, and he wasn’t the only one. Yuna, Vaan, all of them were choked up by the notion. Only Sephiroth’s eyes remained dry but his sadness over it was very real. 

“We’ll be okay.” Cloud swallowed. “They’ll make sure we are.” 

~

What should have taken days of prep work had been done in hours. Squall, Cloud and the others set up the center-point of the ritual, where they would be directing their magic and Sephiroth organized the magic donors. There were lines of fae and other non humans. There was a line of witches and anyone else that had a touch of magic they wanted to give. They made the process as efficient as possible. 

Zack and the other two horsemen led the troops while Sephiroth was busy. They kept the Shinra troops at bay with sheer intimidation. The King's forces were not going to get through any time soon. That didn’t mean they wanted ritual time to linger. It needed to be done quickly. 

Mama Odie brought a large basin to them filled with water. It looked too big for her to carry but she managed. It was set on the spell circle drawn in the ash and she took point, getting started. There were several pouches she wore, herbs, salts and powders falling into the water she held her hands over. She added her blood, and she wasn’t the only one. Cloud, Squall and all the others with old lines slit their palms to add their blood to the mix. Sephiroth had been last, trusting Cloud enough to do as he was asked. 

Pinpricks of bloods was gathered from everyone donating and the efficiency of it was thanks to Sephiroth being used to ordering around large groups. 

Even humans like Irvine and Zack had offered their blood if that would help any. It was discussed for several minutes among the fae before they decided it couldn’t hurt. Why shouldn't the land know that there were good humans from time to time? 

Finally the last few ingredients were added. A bit of Cloud’s water. A leaf from Squall’s sapling and a fist full of dirt and ash from the ground. 

“What is the significance?” Sephiroth asked, following along the ritual with a keen eye. 

Cloud smiled faintly, hand tightly clasped with Squalls. “There are many ways to do a ritual like this.” 

“It wasn’t even how i was planning to do it, but i didn’t know Mama Odie was here. This is better.” Squall added. 

“See, the blood holds the family line. The generations. The magic. Even humans know that, it’s why they grab fae to drains us of our blood to sell and making into other things.” Cloud explained. “Which hadn’t been working lately…” 

“Because humans have been destroying your sacred homes.” Sephiroth continued, showing he’d been paying attention. 

“Right.” Cloud nodded. “So just adding blood to the spell might not have worked as soundly as it could no matter how much blood was used, but things change when you add our elements back to them.” 

“I had Cloud’s water, and even if i could not use it like he does, it was fae water.” Squall said, resting his cheek against Cloud’s head as they spoke. “Also, returning to Radiant Garden made sense. Granted, i just wanted to get back to Cloud but using the land that had once been sacred could have been a suitable substitute. Didn’t take it’s state into consideration.” he gestured to the ash. “Clever.” he continued, squeezing Cloud’s hand. 

Cloud’s brain seemed to short circuit for a moment as he drowned himself in Squall’s praise, cuddling up closer against him before he could bring himself to find more words. 

Sephiroth just let them have it. Seeing them together was infinitely better than seeing Cloud slowly fall apart. 

Cloud finally cleared his throat. “So my river and Squall’s trees added to the spell gave it a serious bump in magic. Not to mention the ash itself. It might have only been a small amount but it represented all of those that died. All of their power now seeped into the ground.” 

“It’s a lot of power.” Squall said, almost astounded over how well things were working out. 

“Your power as well, Sephiroth. The phoenix is known for its rebirth and renewal. Having that kind of power added to the mix will only benefit us.” Cloud mused, smiling a little when Sephiroth didn’t seem to know how to respond. 

In hiding or not, Sehiroth had grown up human. He was still getting used to the notion that he was something else. It was probably a hard thing to cope with. 

“How will this work though?” Sephiroth asked. “A bowl full of spells but how does that translate?” 

Squall smirked. “You’re adorable.” 

Cloud elbowed him. “You’ll see. Just focus on a sanctuary, that’ll be enough.” 

That didn’t seem to answer any questions clearly, but magic could be hard to explain when you were not familiar with it. 

“Hey now! Fire bird!” Mama Odie called, waving a hand at Sephiroth. “You wanna see, you come see. Hold this.” 

“Best to do as she says.” Cloud muttered. Sephiroth looked perplexed for only a moment before taking the advice and moving to stand alongside Mama Odie. The way he towered over her was almost comical. 

She handed him the bowl to hold and the singing started, somewhere between an old song with unintelligible words and a chant. It spread among the fae, their desperation clear in every word. If the sanctuary didn’t work, how long could they hide? How long could they evade the inevitable. This was their last shot. 

The humans that remained nearby sat and watched, wonder slowly taking over as they began to watch the magic unfold in the hands of those who were supposed to wield it rather than from the humans blood-made trinkets. 

Cloud and Squall were one of few to move from their original spots, taking the short walk back to their tree that had grown another foot in that last few hours. They wanted to be home no matter the outcome. Vaan and the others moved accordingly, all of them standing now in a loose circle around Mama Odie and Sephiroth

“I love you.” Squall said, pulling Cloud against his chest. Getting Cloud back his been his impossible dream and it had happened, why shouldn’t the sanctuary?

“I love you too.” Cloud said, wrapping his arms around Squall’s neck. “Let’s not be apart again. I can't..handle it.” If this didn't work... 

“No.” Squall promised, their foreheads touching at the rain started. “Let’s heal, Cloud.” 

“Hopefully not just us.” Cloud’s circling tiara of water grew, gathering rainwater as it fell until it circled both of them. 

The water in the bowl Sephiroth held defied gravity, shooting up into the air, mixing with the rain while the singing grew louder and drowned out every other sound. The rolling clouds in the sky weren't their normal thunderous gray, but a very strange glowing green

The branches of the tree that was no longer a sapling shot up several feet and it wasn’t alone. Their tree was the centerpoint but grass started springing up around it. Grass, moss, trees. 

As the rain fell in a torrent, life sprung up from the ashes like pictures in a pop up book. Had Cloud and Squall bothered to look they might have been amused at the flabbergasted look from the poor humans. The terrain changed, healed, shifted. It wouldn’t be quiet the same as it was before but it would be better. 

Every place the rain fell would be safe land, protected land. It drenched the land and the nearby mountain. The military encampment was soaked and the rain seemed to stretch in all directions. Radiant Garden had stretched for miles to start with, but now it seemed it would stretch even further to accommodate all the new residents. 

“It’s working.” Squall whispered. 

“It’s working.” Cloud echoed, the pair of them looking up. 

Bit by bit they could feel their strength returning, and they weren’t the only ones. Instead of decades the forest was returning in mere hours. The trees were stories tall and the rivers were branching off in all directions again. There were flowers sprouting and oddly enough even animals poking their heads around the growing brush. Birds in the trees and critters just as soaked wandering around in the rain. 

The green shade of the clouds lowered until it was intertwining with the forest. Green strands stretching from tree to tree like a giant spider web. 

“What is this?” someone whispered. 

“It feels good. Like life.” 

There were murmurings all over but one had the answer. 

“It’s the lifestream.” Sephiroth said, his hair a wet curtain around him. 

Squall frowned. “What's that?” 

Sephiroth looked fairly confused. “Perhaps you call it something different. The lifestream is the river of life that circles the planet.” 

“Gaia’s energy.” Cloud nodded, clinging to Squall still as the energy seemed to seep into the ground. What exactly had they done to call upon the very planet to help protect them?

How many times they begged for Gaia’s protection?

The rain picked up and Squall winced just a second before Cloud did, both of them reaching up to press their palms against their eyes. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it wasn’t pleasant either. 

“Fuck...fuck…” 

“Can’t open my eyes.” 

“Give it a moment. It will pass.” Neither of them recognized the voice, only that it was soft and feminine. 

Both reached out to grab onto the other. If there was a chance of being separated they were going to fight tooth and nail. Not being able to see left them vulnerable.

“It’s okay.” She said, traces of humor in her tone. “I’ve been wanting to meet you two.” 

“Who are you?” Cloud asked. 

She just laughed. 

Both were rubbing at their eyes and it occurred to them after only a moment that beyond the rain, everything was quiet around them. The singing had stopped, the general buzz around them too. 

Cloud managed to get his eyes open first and squint at the woman, her brown hair braided down her back. She was pretty, but strangely the rain wasn’t hitting her. It seemed to bounce off something and fall away before ever touching her. 

“Who are you?” He repeated, his face jerked towards Squall a second later. 

“Your eyes!” Squall said, his own cracked open. 

Cloud didn’t have to ask what he meant when he met his hearts gaze. Squall’s irises were now lined in a soft glowing silver. “Yours.” Cloud said, cupping Squall’s face. 

“What is going on?” Squall muttered. 

“Not that hard to figure.” Mama Odie said. “You both got that royal blood after all.” 

When both scowled at her the woman laughed. “She’s right! Just a few things clicking into place that's all.” 

“What kind of things?” Squall scowled. 

“Who are you?” Cloud repeated, frustrated. 

Her smile was unbelievably warm but held so much mischief too. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Aerith. From today onward, i will be your resident demi goddess.” 

“Excuse me?” Squall frowned. 

Aerith nodded, crossing her arms in amusement. “We’ve been sorta watching you know? Been such an awful massacre down here but there wasn’t much we could do for the living. The planet was being just as drained as the fae.” 

“Not shocked…” Cloud grumbled.

She hummed, “But you two went and had this fabulous idea.” Cloud tried to correct her, that it had been Squall’s idea but she kept on talking. “And you performed it wonderfully but a sanctuary of this magnitude need’s a few extra pillars to hold it up. The first would be the power of a god or goddess.” She gestured happily to herself. “It’s exciting to be a part of the new Radiant Garden! I couldn’t pass up the opportunity!” 

“Okay…” Squall frowned, rubbing at one of his eyes again. “And?” 

“And naturally, your court system is being put back into place. Leaders are needed. New royalty. I suppose you can both be kings but if one of you wanted to be queen that’s fine too.” 

Someone’s laughter was smothered into a cough and Squall was almost certain it was Vaan. 

“You’ll see a great deal more with eyes like those.” 

“When do they stop watering?” Cloud grumbled, wiping at his eyes and the greens of the lifestream seemed even brighter than before. 

Aerith laughed. “Soon. Congratulations. The planet is so very proud of you and your new court.” she gestured back behind her to Lightning and the others. “You’ve all been through so much but rest assured, you’ve succeeded in your task.” 

“Can we have a do over?” Cloud complained. “I don’t want to be king.” 

“Likewise.” Squall agreed 

“Too bad.” Aerith grinned at them, turning again to look at the others. “Hello Sephiroth!” 

He blinked at her, confused. “Have we met?” 

That warm smile reappeared. “Oh yes. We have. Though it has been a long time, i’m happy to see you doing well.” 

He didn’t seem to know what to say, but no one really did when a goddess walking amongst them. The only one that didn’t seem to change even a bit was Mama Odie. 

“Now.” Aerith clapped. “Lets see if we can get everyone home, shall we?” 

Squall and Cloud exchanged a look, lost in the others somewhat new glowing eyes. This was not what they were expecting, but did it matter if they were safe? Finally safe after so long. 

~

It seemed like very little time has passed before Radiant Garden was it’s beautiful self one more. The fae and other non humans took to the forest with grateful tears and honest appreciation. 

It was a real home that pulsed with magic. Strength had more or less returned to every creature and that would only help improve the space more. 

Sephiroth had practically set himself on fire as the rain cleared, his powers returning to him with such a force that he grudgingly had to admit how weak he’d actually been before. A phoenix’s power was nothing to sneer at. He didn’t remember Aerith at all but there were legends that said the phoenix’s could fly all the way to the gods if they so choose. It wasn’t that far-fetched an idea. 

The humans remained, the nomads anyway. Their huge numbers were broken up into smaller camps on the outside of the forest, spaced apart so they weren’t on top of each other but well inside the sanctuary’s umbrella of protection. 

Some were even able to watch the Shinra army try in vain to attack. Supposedly, it was laughable to watch them attempt to barge their way into this forest like they had so many before. Each attempt was unsuccessful when the land itself was preventing them from entering. 

The only ones able to cross the border were those whose loyalty belonged to Sephiroth. 

The fae, their loyalty went without saying even if Squall and Cloud loathed the very idea. They had just been trying to get back to each other, and had somehow found themselves in this mess. It was an ideal mess but a mess all the same. 

Cloud broke free from the water, the section of river that was all his was his paradise, second only to being at Squall’s side. Being submerged was one of his favorite things. 

“Hey there.” Squall sat in the grass, feet in the water. “Nice swim?” 

“Would have been better if someone wasn’t a drama queen about getting his wings wet.” Cloud grinned, grabbing Squalls ankles and tugging him into the water that only happened to be waist deep at that part. 

“Hey!” Squall hissed, but his lips were curved up into a smile. “Watch it!”

“I thought i was.” Cloud purred, pressing up against his chest and dripping water all over him as they kissed. “Love you.”

“Cloud.” Squall heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around him. They were still getting used to the others new splash of color to their eyes but it hadn’t changed their soul bond a bit. Frankly it just made them more identifiable to the fae that didn’t know them personally. “I love you too. Now, come to bed.” 

Cloud’s smile grew, “The sun is only just setting.” 

“I said what i said.” Squall muttered, catching him in a kissing one moment and hauling Cloud out of the water in the next. 

“Cheat!” 

Squall laughed, his amused gaze growing when he spotted the little sprites running past them with a baby dragon on their heels. Bahamut had been reunited with an older sibling happy to take care of him but the little dragon had grown used to playing with sprites after only a short time. 

“C’mon, c’mon!” Sora had Riku by the wrist, the slightly older sprite looking lost as he stared at the sun sprite. Squall knew that look well. Riku would likely follow him anywhere.

Lea followed with Roxas and Bahamut, all of them playing a game known only to children. The rules too complex for any adult to understand. 

“That might be one of the best things i’ve seen in a long time.” Cloud muttered. The sprites playing as children should, safe and sound in their forests and not in cages or military uniforms. The children were only too happy to stay near their new kings for protection and most knew not to mess with the children. 

“Yes.” Squall agreed with a sigh. “Finally as it should be.” He took Cloud’s hand and dragged him back to their tree. The tiny sapling that Cloud had been protecting while tortured had grown and grown just all all the others. It towered, healthy and strong. It’s branches were now their home. 

This was their forest, their sacred land, their kingdom. They had no plans of leaving it, but both were relieved that many members of Irvine’s group were, temporarily. 

There were still fae to be rescued. Some were imprisoned and others were likely on death's door. Some were probably doing their best to hide. Sephiroth, his horseman and many of his troops were doing the same. If there were fae to be found, then they would find peace in Radiant Garden. Those willing to rescue them was a must.

The Shinra king really needed to hope he never crossed paths with Sephiroth again. 

Cloud and Squall climbed the branches of their tree, going higher and higher into the canopy. Hidden from view by thick branches. 

“Come here.” Squall said, pulling Cloud to lay on top of him. It would be years before the ache of being apart would go away. 

“I’m here.” Cloud promised, pressing a kiss to his chin. “Right here.” 

They curled up in a tangle of limbs, relieved to be together. Relieved to be home. It had taken time but human greed hadn’t ruined everything. 

Both fell asleep feeling the buzz of the lifestream in the air. There was no more need to be alert in such a safe place. Radiant Garden was a fortress that wouldn’t fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all of your kind words.


End file.
